En La Obscuridad Confiésame Tu Amor
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: !Ha que hermosa es una declaracion de amor en la obscuridad! Aunque realmente no haya parecido una declaracion, aunque realmente no haya sido una declaracion normal. Si esa habia sido una declaracion no sentia el amor. ShinoXGaara ShinoXKiba SasoriXGaara
1. En la Obscuridad Confiesame Tu Amor

Hola bueno hace mucho que no subía una historia a fanfiction, cree una cuenta en otro lugar, así que estuve subiendo las historias que tenía en fanfiction a esa página, "Hell Bell" quedara en modo suspendido hasta que tenga un buen final, no puedo hacer una historia que tiene un buen titulo con final horrible.

No los distraigo más

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto.

Narración normal

**...:::…**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 1

"En La Obscuridad Confiésame Tu Amor"

**.**

Pudo sentir esos fríos labios sobre los suyos, correspondió el beso con fogosidad, se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso, que podría morirse ahí mismo, enredo los brazos en el cuello del contrario y oprimió mas fuerte sus labios sobre los otros, si, realmente se sentía bien.

-Gaara- murmuro despegándose de los labios del pelirrojo, obligándolo a soltar su cuello.

Gaara se lamio las labios degustando el sabor que ahora tenían, un sabor exquisito, lujuria con un toque de culpa, ¡Valla combinación!

-Shino- se quejo Gaara tratando de recuperar el aire perdido a causa del asfixiante y placentero beso.

-Shhh- lo callo el otro, para después enredar sus brazos en la cintura del pelirrojo y demandantemente volver a poseer esos suaves labios.

Gaara acepto el beso y correspondió, sintió el aire ahora frio en sus mejillas que seguramente ya debían estar rojas, la lengua de Shino entrar en su boca, sintió miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo, enviándole exquisitas sensaciones, precisamente de eso se trataba, de sentir, sentir cuanto pudiera, hasta que el tiempo entre los dos se acabara, hasta que la realidad volviera a desmoronar ese raro encuentro.

Solo debía sentir.

Shino dio unos cuantos pasos, recargando un poco el cuerpo de Gaara sobre la barda de ladrillo, recargo un poco su propio peso sobre el pelirrojo, todo eso sin despegar sus labios de los otros, sin dejar de experimentar esa grata sensación de placer.

Se separaron levemente para aspirar algo de oxigeno, jadeando, con la poca luz que la luna lograba dar, la obscuridad envolviéndolos, el bailoteo de sus cabellos a causa del frio aire, ¡Ha!, parecía una imagen de una película romántica, una muy buena.

Gaara tomo por el cuello a Shino y volvió a unir sus labios, en un beso algo mas posesivo, pero nadie lo culpaba, el solo quería sentir, solo deseaba volver a sentir, solo un poco más, porque ese culposo placer que estaban saciando terminaría dentro de unos segundos.

Shino lamio los labios de Gaara para luego introducir la lengua dentro de su boca, en un sensual baile ambas lenguas comenzaron a pelear, cada una libraba su propia batalla de placer, con cada caricia una nueva sensación, un deseo por mas, por mas sensaciones, por mas caricias, por mas besos, por un poco más de tiempo entre ellos dos.

Shino corto el beso y volví a aspirar oxigeno, ¡Bendito arruinador de buenos momentos!, recargo la frente sobre la de Gaara y suspiro entre jadeos, el aire frio se sentía tan bien, parecía quemar su piel.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gaara- murmuro sobre los labios del otro antes de volver a besarlo.

Gaara gustoso acepto aquel inusual regalo, inusual y exquisito, que bellas palabras para un momento tan extraño.

El beso volvió a acabar solo para dejarlos deseosos de mas.

Gaara lamio de nuevo sus labios, ese raro sabor apenas adquirido le pareció delicioso, simplemente delicioso, Shino se alejo y jadeo levemente.

Ambos se miraron sin tratar de entender lo que pasaba, solo viéndose mutuamente, tal vez los llamarían locos, si, tal vez.

-Gracias por el regalo-

Shino torció la boca en una rara sonrisa y lamio sus labios, el viento pareció estar en su favor y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos dejando una vista de película.

Gaara suspiro y miro la luna, apenas era una parte, luna menguante, aun faltaba para ver su esplendor, aun faltaba tiempo antes de que mostrara toda su belleza.

-¿En la obscuridad?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar la luna

-Es un buen lugar para confesar un amor-

Sonrió con la vista aun en la luna, un amor realmente extraño, un amor realmente loco. Asintió con la cabeza y miro de nuevo a Shino, una culpa lo embargo, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, se acerco de nuevo y fugazmente dejo un suave beso en los labios del otro, apenas un delicado toque.

Ambos escucharon pisadas en las escaleras, enfocaron un poco la vista para ver emerger una sombra de entre la obscuridad, una obscuridad que apenas y era un poco disminuida por la luz de la luna. A tientas la sombra se acerco a ellos, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para adivinar quién era la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

Shino suspiro levemente y se acerco a la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hola Cariño!-

-Hola Kiba- Saludo Shino con un poco menos de entusiasmo

Gaara los miro a ambos, Kiba rodeo el cuello de Shino con los brazos y le planto un beso en los labios. Gaara volteo la vista mirando hacia la barda de ladrillos a un lado del.

-Gaara- lo llamo Kiba cuando corto el beso –Es tu fiesta, todos te esperan-

-Solo quería un poco de aire- se excuso con voz amable

Kiba tembló levemente y se abrazo a mí mismo.

-No entiendo cómo te gusta estar aquí arriba, hace frio-

Shino se quito la chamarra y se la puso a Kiba en un acto de cariño, Gaara frunció el seño.

-No siento que haga frio-

Kiba sonrió y abrazo a Shino levemente.

-Además no hay nada de luz- se quejo Kiba

-La obscuridad no es tan mala- dijo Shino dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kiba

-A mí me gusta- apoyo Gaara

Kiba bufo levemente y volvió a besar a Shino.

-Solo no tardes todas te esperan abajo, no se puede partir el pastel sin el cumpleañero-

Gaara sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, Shino y Kiba se dieron otro beso antes de que Kiba se fuera del lugar.

-Vamos-

Gaara frunció el seño y suspiro cansado

-No quería una fiesta y aun así la hicieron y en mi casa sin mi permiso- se quejo molesto

-Son tus amigos-

-No pareces muy animado-

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estuviera?-

Gaara frunció el seño, se acerco a Shino y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Claro- Gaara sonrió de lado –Tienes a Kiba, no podrías aburrirte pues estas con tu novio-

-Exactamente-

Gaara bufo y se metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón, Shino suspiro y se acomodo los lentes.

Solo el aire soplando, solo las ramas de el gran árbol de Jacaranda frente al departamento, ¡Ha que patética y aburrida conversación silenciosa!

Gaara miro de reojo a Shino.

"El que se enamora pierde", "las lagrimas de desamor son las más dolorosas", "El desamor es el fruto dejado por una fusión errónea". ¡Ha! Tantas frases de desamor, tantas pero tantas, ¿Quién sería tan masoquista como para enamorarse?, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para enamorarse de alguien con pareja?, y en ese momento Gaara se felicito a sí mismo, por tener los pies en la tierra, por saber que el "amor" es solo un comercial barato, ¡Ha que genial que era tener los pies en la tierra!

¡Si, que genial hubiera sido tener razón!

-Vamos- Dijo Shino caminando hacia las escaleras

-Estaré junto con mis amigos viendo como los jodidos años me matan lentamente-

-No te quejes, todos pasamos por lo mismo-

Gaara sonrió y siguió a Shino con paso lento.

Gaara sonrió de lado y miro levemente la luna. ¡Qué hermosa que era!, aunque solo fuera un pedazo de basura que la gente ponía atención de vez en cuando.

-Y en la obscuridad…-

-Te confesé mi amor- interrumpió Shino sin voltear a ver a Gaara.

Shino bajo las escaleras devuelta al departamento de Gaara, este se quedo parado sin animarse a bajar el primer escalón.

Si eso había sido una declaración.

No sentía el amor.

* * *

><p>Como dice al principio es el primer capítulo, me anime a escribir una historia, algo "larga", será una mezcla de diferentes parejas, ShinoXGaara, ShinoXKiba y SasoriXGaara.<p>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, creo que esta historia no será trágica y triste como algunas que he escribido, será más drama con tragedia con una extraña combinación de amor.

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, son bien recibidas si dejan review seré feliz y así no los contagiare de gripa.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Cariño eres tan frio!

Hola

Bueno resulta que ya tenía este capítulo, desde el miércoles, pero no había podido subirlo por causas mayores, osease tarea y mi mala memoria.

Al empezar a escribirlo tenía mucha inspiración pero de un día para otro se esfumo, pobrecilla de mi, pero bueno, si no les gusta como esta o el final de este capítulo, lo lamento, pero trate de quedar en la fecha en la que dije que subiría cada capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

narracion normal

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

"!Cariño eres tan frio!"

.

.

.

Se dejo caer de lleno en la cama, realmente había sido un desastre, una fiesta sorpresa, no había sido una sorpresa que todos se fueran y dejaran el desastre en su departamento, no realmente no era nada sorprendente.

Suspiro con pesadez y revolvió su cabello, le dolía la cabeza, le ardían los ojos, tenia calor, estaba cansado, pero de alguna extraña forma, el mundo se había puesto en su contra y su vecino del edificio de enfrente conspiraba también, ahora tenía que soportar el horrible sonido de música de género irrelevante que salía del juego de enormes bocinas que su vecino presumía.

¡Ha qué hermoso hubiera sido tener un revolver ahora mismo!

Volvió a girar en la cama, esta vez quedando boca arriba, miro el techo blanco, suspiro y lamio sus labios apenas con la punta de la lengua, cerró los ojos y casi pudo volver a sentir, sentir todo eso que había experimentado con Shino, todo eso que el beso pudo provocar en él, y se sintió patéticamente feliz.

Shino parecía haberlo humillado, engañado, utilizado, pero de alguna retorcida forma eso parecía también ponerlo de buen humor, en una extraña combinación de alegría y emoción.

¡Qué masoquista es el amor!

Pero apareció la imagen de Kiba, y podría decirse que su pequeño sueño de amor se había destruido, con tal solo recordar el beso entre Kiba y Shino, con tan solo recordar el extraño y lindo gesto de darle su chamarra a Kiba, con tal solo recordar el cariño en las palabras de Shino, si, con tan solo recordar, con tal solo volver a ver esas imágenes ahora en su cabeza.

Y se sintió idiota al haber sonreído al recordar aquellos besos, y se sintió estúpido por haber llegado a sentir emoción, se sintió utilizado por haber permitido esos culposos besos.

Abrazo una almohada y hundió la cara en ella, si, ahora sentía muchas cosas, pero la más importante.

De alguna manera.

Se sentía triste por no ser la persona a la que Shino trataba con tanto cariño.

Y eso le estaba doliendo, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

**…:::…**

-¡Shino!- grito Kiba frustrado levantando los brazos

El aludido siguió con la vista en el libro sin prestarle atención al otro.

-¡Joven Inuzuka Cállese!- grito el profesor frente al pizarrón.

Kiba bufo molesto y abrió el libro que estaba frente a él, busco la página indicada y a regañadientes comenzó la lectura impuesta por el profesor hace más de media hora.

-Eres tan malo cuando estudias- se quejo Kiba en voz baja

-Y tu tan sexy cuando te sonrojas-

Las mejillas de Kiba se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza, tomo el libro y se lo aventó a Shino en la cabeza.

-¡Inuzuka Kiba!- grito molesto el profesor

-¡El me provoco!-

El salón entero comenzó a reírse de la actitud de Kiba, este simplemente se sentó en su asiento cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho e inflando un poco los cachetes por el enojo.

Shino sonrió de lado y levanto el libro que le habían lanzado del suelo.

Esa rara personalidad de Kiba tal vez era la misma razón por la cual su romance aun seguía. Tal vez por eso nunca se había arriesgado a buscar otra pareja, tal vez por eso no se había fijado en otra persona.

Frunció el seño al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior en la azotea del departamento de Gaara. Miro la caratula del libro. Sin siquiera desearlo su mente comenzó a divagar y preguntarse si tal vez, su romance con Kiba pudiera acabar.

**…:::…**

Gaara miro aburrido la puerta que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, poso el cigarro sobre sus labios antes de darle una calada, el timbre sonó y en seguida las puertas que había a lo largo del pasillo se abrieron mientras miles de estudiantes salían de los salones.

Exhalo poco a poco el humo del cigarro, se acomodo el tirante de la mochila que comenzaba a lastimarlo, miro con aburrimiento como el salón de enfrente se vaciaba de alumnos solo para que otros entraran en el, volvió a darle una calada al cigarro.

-Es una escuela, prohibido fumar- le dijo un chico de cabello rojizo y tez pálida parado frente a él.

Gaara lo examino levemente antes de arrojarle el humo en la cara.

-Hola Sasori- saludo Gaara con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasori tomo el cigarrro de Gaara y lo lanzo al piso antes de aplastarlo con el pie. Gaara bufo y fruncí el seño.

-Maldito controlador-

Sasori sonrió y jalo a Gaara hacia otro lado, Gaara frunció el seño pero aun así lo siguió.

-Lamento no haber ido a tu fiesta, tenía mucho trabajo, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Dejaron un desastre que tuve que limpiar, rompieron unos cuantos vasos, mancharon el suelo, ensuciaron de alguna sustancia extraña mis cobijas, el pastel era una mierda, me regalaron cosas raras, mi casa casi se convirtió en una discoteca nocturna, hubo gente que ni siquiera conocía…-

-Entonces fue un cumpleaños normal- se quejo levemente Sasori -¿Algo relevante que haya pasado?-

-¿Acaso eres mi madre?-

Sasori sonrió y se colgó del cuello de Gaara

-Solo protejo lo que me pertenece-

Gaara rodo los ojos y empujo fuertemente a Sasori, llegaron a las canchas de la escuela, unas cuentas personas estaban en las bancas de metal que había en un extremo mientras otras jugaban básquet.

-Nos vemos en un rato- se despidió Sasori antes de entrar a una especie de domo que había a un lado de las canchas.

Gaara lo miro por un rato antes de perderlo cuando entro al área de la alberca.

-¡Hola Gaara!- saludo Kiba detrás del aludido

-Hola- contesto el saludo fríamente

Kiba le dirigió una sonrisa antes de alejarse acercándose al grupo de chicos que jugaban básquet.

Frunció el seño y de nuevo esa sensación que tenía desde la noche anterior volvió, por un instante sintió ganas de llorar, se sintió mareado, sacudió la cabeza y trato de encontrar un lugar donde hubiera sombra, tal vez el sol estaba afectando su salud, física y mental.

Se sentó en un espacio en las bancas donde el sol no alcanzaba, miro a Kiba por un instante, recordó a Shino, el beso, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y se jalo los cabellos.

Se suponía que no debía de estar pensando en eso, se suponía que aquel beso no había significado nada, el caluroso ambiente debía de estarlo afectando mucho, si el sol era el responsable de los raros pensamientos y de los extraños sentimientos, torció la boca molesto, de nuevo pensó en Shino, miro a Kiba por un instante, ligeramente pudo empezar a sentir algo mas, solo que esta vez era un sentimiento algo conocido, comenzó a sentir odio hacia Kiba.

**…:::…**

-Sasori- saludo Deidara junto a Itachi.

Sasori paseo la vista por el área, mochilas amontonadas unas con otras en las bancas de metal que estaban casi pegadas a la pared, los demás chicos con traje de baño para en cualquier momento meterse a nadar.

Se oyó el pitido del silbato del profesor, Sasori suspiro y se quito la ropa para quedar solo en traje de baño.

-¡Itachi, Neji, Sakura, Kankuro!- grito el profesor antes de volver a dar dos silbatazos -¡Ustedes harán la primera carrera!-

Itachi bufo molesto antes de levantarse de la banca para encaminarse hacia la alberca, Sasori tomo el lugar junto a Deidara, suspiro y miro con aburrimiento como cada uno de los mencionados por el profesor tomaba su posición para la carrera.

-Es tedioso que mezclen a tipos y tipas de tercero y segundo, ¿No crees?- pregunto Deidara con cierto tono de queja en su voz.

Sasori se encogió levemente de hombro, Deidara suspiro, el profesor dio el primer silbatazo y en seguida la carrera empezó.

-Cierto- dijo Deidara sin dejar de ver como nadaban -Tu amigo y Shino tienen una relación, ¿No?-

-Kiba no es mi amigo- respondió a secas

-No ese no, el otro, Gaara-

Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto apenas en un susurro.

-¿No lo sabes?, media escuela lo sabe, ayer le hicieron una fiesta a Gaara pero según Ino cuando estaba en mirando "Casualmente por la ventana" vio a Shino y a Gaara besándose, así que todos dicen que son pareja-

Sasori miro el suelo con detenimiento, el piso antiderrapante parecía ser el causante de todos los males y por eso ahora mismo Sasori lo miraba con gran enojo, Gaara no le había mencionado nada y el no había notado nada extraño en el, una borrosa imagen del tipo que usaba lentes negros con el Kiba le llego a la mente, eso no podía ser cierto, tal vez solo otro chisme por parte de la Yamanaka, si, debía de ser eso, solo otro chisme.

-¿Tú no sabes nada?, todo el mundo dice que ambos están saliendo y que todo está oculto de Kiba, sería algo muy raro, quien diría que ese chico de lentes todo introvertido terminaría engañando a su novio, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gaara?-

-No es necesario, el no lo menciono así que no es cierto, solo un chisme-

Deidara alzo una ceja y soltó una leve risa antes de darle un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Sasori.

-Tal vez no confía en ti y no te lo dijo, no eres el único en su vida-

Sasori se quedo atónito, miro el suelo sintiéndose impotente, Deidara parecía decir cosas estúpidas, es mas decías cosas estúpidas, pero tal vez y tenía razón, tal vez Gaara no se lo había mencionado por qué no confiaba en el, o simplemente porque no quiso, o tal vez nunca le había importado la opinión de Sasori.

Deidara lo movió levemente tratando de sacarlo de su trance

-Te toca- le susurro

Sasori escucho su nombre salir de los labios del profesor en tu tono enojado, se paro y se sintió raro, camino hacia la alberca y se puso los goggles, una ligera sensación de estar fuera de su cuerpo lo invadió, era como si estuviera muerto, volteo a ver a los contrincantes, frunció el seño al divisar a Shino a su lado tomando la respectiva posición para comenzar la carrera.

El profesor hizo sonar el silbato de nuevo y todos entraron al agua comenzando la carrera, ¿Si no era solo un chisme?, Gaara estaba saliendo con Shino y ni siquiera lo había mencionado, tal vez era un secreto, pero él era amigo de Gaara desde hace mucho, si Gaara no lo veía más que como un conocido mas, si realmente solo era un amigo estorboso, si ni siquiera significaba algo en la vida del otro.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que casi choca con la pared, trago agua ahogándose levemente, saco la cabeza del agua y tosió sacando el agua de sus pulmones, Shino llego a su lado y dio vuelta para terminar la carrera, si realmente no significaba nada en la vida de Gaara, si realmente alguien mas era el que importaba, frunció el seño y retomo la carrera, no dejaría que le ganaran, no dejaría que todo acabara tan fácil, no dejaría que le arrebataran algo querido.

Con grandes esfuerzos logro llegar hasta donde Shino estaba, faltaba poco para que se terminara la carrera, solo llegar a la pared y listo, necesitaba aire, para poder continuar, pero no importaba tenía que ganar a toda costa, tomo apenas una bocanada de aire y acelero, hace mucho le habían quitado algo muy importante para él, pero no había peleado, no tenía fuerzas para pelear, y siempre se arrepentía de no haberlo intentado, siempre con esa maldita carcomiéndolo día con día, no debía pasar de nuevo, no dejaría que pasara de nuevo, aunque le costara la vida no dejaría que la historia se repitiera, sintió sus músculos tensarse pero apenas y le importo siguió nadando, faltaba tan poco para llegar, tomo otra bocanada de aire, Shino estaba junto a él, iban casi iguales, siguió nadando, aunque sus músculos se llegaran a desagarrar a pesar de todo siguió con todas su fuerzas, escucho el pitido del profesor y segundos después toco la pared, saco la cabeza del agua y tosió levemente.

-¡Shino Gano!- grito el profesor unos cuantos segundos después.

Sintió el agua mover su cuerpo a su gusto, miro el agua y su cuerpo distorsionado bajo esta, no tenía la fuerza para moverse, no tenia las ganas para salir del agua, acababa de perder, a pesar de prometerse nunca volver a perder acababa de perder, tan fácilmente, rechino los dientes y miro con furia a la persona frente a él.

-Shino- lo llamo con voz baja y algo cortada.

El aludido volteo a verlo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Tienes algo con Gaara?- pregunto con voz débil

Shino lo miro por otros cuantos segundos, el agua seguía moviéndolos, Sasori pensó que ni siquiera le contestaría la pregunta. Shino soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió de lado.

-Solo fue algo pasajero, ¿Lo entiendes?- respondió con sorna

Una gran emoción asesina invadió a Sasori, frunció el seño y se sumergió en el agua, nadie ni nada iba a ocasionar que perdiera de nuevo, tomo a Shino del brazo y lo sumergió junto con él, lo obligo a llegar hasta el suelo de la piscina, Shino parecía querer tomar aire, Sasori sonrió de lado y lo dejo un rato mas pegado contra el suelo de la piscina, Shino forcejeo con el por un rato hasta que logro soltarse, trato de nadar hacia la superficie pero Sasori lo tomo del tobillo y volvió a arrastrarlo hacia el fondo, no perdería, no dejaría que hirieran a otra persona importante, no dejaría que le arrebataran a otro ser querido, nunca mas, Shino se revolvió molesto y comenzó a golpear a Sasori para que lo dejara ir, este simplemente se complació al ver el rostro de desesperación, rogando por una bocanada de aire para no morir ahí mismo.

¡Qué hermosa que era la violencia!, puedes arreglar asuntos tan fácilmente cuando pones en práctica alguno que otro truco violento, como dice el dicho "El suspense es una amenaza de violencia y peligro, que a veces se hace realidad", bueno ahora mismo el suspenso había pasado a otra etapa y la realidad era la violencia.

Shino golpeo a Sasori en el estomago, aun así este no lo soltó, eso era uno de los castigos más merecidos, ¿Qué se sentía estar tan indefenso?, comenzó a divagar con preguntas sin sentido, sintió el aire faltarle a él también, lastimosamente soltó el agarre que mantenía a Shino pegado al suelo de la piscina, nado hacia la superficie y dio una gran bocanada de aire, escucho los lastimosos tosidos de Shino, lo miro con desprecio antes de que este se volteara, podía notar el enojo en el rostro del otro y la verdad le satisfacía de sobre manera el verlo en ese estado.

-Gaara es mi amigo, no es un simple muñeco, hazle algo y créeme que volveré tu vida en un infierno- al terminar de decir esto salió de la alberca sin siquiera esperar respuesta de Shino.

Deidara lo miraba aun sentado en la banca de metal de color blanco, se acerco y se dejo caer sobre la banca.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunto algo extrañado

-Nada-

Deidara sonrió de lado antes de volver a mirar a los participantes de la siguiente carrera.

-En serio no te gusta perder-

-No es eso- Sasori cerró los ojos y recargo la cabeza en la pared

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Deidara algo ansioso

-Solo es un aviso de amenaza-

-Claro- Deidara rodo los ojos sin prestar mucha atención –Algo como "Cariño tu tiempo se está acabando", o tal vez algo como "Es el primer día de tu muerte"-

-Estoy enamorado- dijo Sasori en un susurro

El profesor volvió a hacer sonar el silbato y la siguiente carrera comenzó

-En la actualidad todos estamos enamorados-

Sasori sonrió y deprimido asintió con la cabeza, era realmente raro, era extraño y enredado, en ese mismo momento deseo estar en un cuento de hadas, un cuento encantado, trágicamente no había tales cosas, en la vida solo había obscuridad, tragedia, desamor, etc., etc., ¿Quién no querría un final de cuento?

Las cosas no eran fáciles, las cosas eran jodidamente malas, sonrió de lado antes de entreabrir los ojos, el no creía en los finales felices, no creía en los demás, no creía en el amor, no creía en la vida, un ser muerto viviente, ¿Zombi?, tal vez algo más complejo.

-¿Seguro que él no es solo otra cara bonita con la cual acostarse?-

Sasori negó con la cabeza, Deidara suspiro resignado y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Sasori.

-Eres tan raro- se levanto de la banca y fue hacia la alberca.

La otra carrera ya había acabado, suspiro y se sintió como una adolescente enamorada que solo escucha música cuando siente que su corazón está a punto de romperse, otra patética escoria de la vida humana.

Todo ahora eran figuraciones, falsas actitudes y malos modales, y con una ligera maldición sintió que la adrenalina volvía a circular por sus venas, quiso encontrar alguna esperanza, repaso sus memorias, tal vez Gaara había mencionado algo y él lo había olvidado, trágico, pero no encontró nada, ni un solo indicio.

_Bueno soy tan idiota_ pensó rápidamente, se levanto del banco y se dispuso a arreglarse para marcharse de ese lugar, no quería estar ahí, no quería seguir culpándose, no quería seguir queriendo cosas.

Simplemente desaparecer por un rato, ¡Si solo desaparecer!, sonaba tan adecuado y placentero para un momento como ese, que todo el mundo festejara de su repentina desaparición.

Enumero las cosas que tendría que hacer.

Primero tendría que esconderse un rato y pensar las cosas.

Después tendría que hablar con Gaara.

Y por ultimo tenía una amenaza que planear para Shino.

* * *

><p>es una de esas veces nuevas, en las que tengo que manejar tres parejas, mis fanfics suelen tener una sola pareja con indicio de una traición o una sola pareja, y aparte suelen ser one-shots, esto es algo así como un reto que espero poder terminar satisfactoriamente.<p>

Recibi el review de "Taika", me gustan ese tipo de review (claro que amo y adoro los demás porque me suben el ánimo, el ego etc.), lo bueno de este tipo de review es que me hacen pensar que no soy una gran escritora y que debo de mejorar, por eso me gustan esos tipos de review, pero no vallan a dejar de poner review con felicitaciones, esos me hacen salir de la depresión y me animan a escribir.

En fin, si no pusieron atención a lo de arriba está bien, delirios de autora, cualquier duda, aclaración o simple felicitación es bien recibida, si dejan review seré feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Debió Ser Un Ángel

¡Hola!

Bueno pues había terminado desde el miércoles, pero les diré que actualizare cada viernes, espero poder cumplir con eso, si se puede actualizare antes, gracias por los reviews, por hacerme alegre. ^-^

Bueno no los distraigo lean!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

_Recuerdos_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

"Debió Ser Un Ángel"

.

.

.

_Bufo molesto y dejo los libros sobre la mesa de madera que estaba frente a él, jalo la silla de color azul marino y se sentó dando otro bufido en el acto._

_Se acomodo los lentes y miro los libros con gran odio, apenas eran dos libros que no sobrepasaban los 2 centímetros de ancho, ambos de una caratula de color negro, con letras plateadas que decían el titulo de cada uno._

_Bufo por tercera vez y todo uno de los dos libros, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la primera página, 10 frases había leído y ya empezaba a hastiarse de la lectura, si no fuera porque esa lectura valía más de la mitad de su calificación ahora mismo hubiera aventado el libro lejos y se hubiera largado de la biblioteca._

_No es que leer fuera un castigo, pero los títulos de las lecturas parecían tan cursis que el solo verlos escritos en la portada le causaba nauseas y ganas de aventar lejos aquellos libros._

_Suspiro resignado y continuo la lectura, al menos trataría de acabar lo más rápido posible con ese calvario._

_Supuso que llevaba una o dos horas leyendo, ya le faltaban unas 50 páginas para terminar el libro, suspiro cansado y se sobo las sienes desacomodándose levemente los lentes, miro su reloj y se puso un tiempo determinado de no más de media hora para terminar ese libro, después dejaría los libros y al día siguiente volvería por el otro y así su martirio finalizaría._

_Paseo la mirada por la biblioteca, había unos chicos en una mesa de enfrente terminando la tarea, una chica solitaria leyendo un libro que estaba roído de la portada, miro hacia la ventana y encontró a otro chico leyendo, solo que este era diferente, enfoco la vista y de inmediato lo reconoció, no era difícil reconocerlo, ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo carmesí, Sabaku no Gaara, que tan difícil era reconocer a una persona tan peculiar, lo miro por un instante mas. _

_Desvió la mirada y se paró de la silla, tomo los libros y procedió a dejarlos del lugar donde los había obtenido._

_Mañana iría por el libro que le faltaba leer, dirigió otra vez la mirada hacia donde Gaara se encontraba, rara y borrosamente pudo notar una sonrisa torcida en la boca del otro._

_…:::…_

_Se maldijo mentalmente, la bibliotecaria acababa de darle la noticia que todas las copias del libro que le faltaba por leer habían sido prestadas, rechino los dientes, todo por no ser precavido, ahora tal vez tendría problemas con el profesor y su calificación._

_Se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado ayer el libro, tal vez la bibliotecaria se había confundido, o tal vez ya habían regresado el libro y la bibliotecaria no lo recordaba, casi suplico que esa suposición fuera cierta, llego al lugar donde había dejado el libro, paseo la vista por las caratulas de cada unos de los libros, pero justo cuando llego al lugar donde había dejado el libro el día anterior se encontró con que solo había un hueco en el lugar donde se suponía tenía que estar el libro. _

_Bufo molesto y tuvo ganas de patear el librero, se dirigió a una mesa vacía, dejo su mochila sobre la mesa y saco el cuaderno de la asignatura de Literatura, cambio las hojas hasta encontrar una en blanco, comenzó su resumen del libro._

_Se maldijo por tercera vez, dejo la pluma sobre el cuaderno y se sobo las sienes, estaba estresado y enojado, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para dejar el libro, si tan solo se hubiera llevado el libro a casa ahora mismo no estaría en ese problema, miro el resumen y torció la boca. _

_Escucho risas venir del lado izquierdo, volteo la cabeza levemente para ver quién era tan estúpido como para jugar en una biblioteca mientras él estaba molesto. _

_Volteo y solo vio a unos chicos correr asustados hacia la salida de la biblioteca, frunció el seño mientras seguía con la mirada a los chicos, justo cuando estos salieron de la biblioteca volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde antes habían estado, vio a Gaara tirado en el suelo, con el seño fruncido y unos libros sobre él._

_Relajo la mirada y entreabrió un poco la boca al ver el estado de Gaara, se paro casi al instante del asiento y camino hacia donde este estaba tirado, en cuanto llego recogió los libros que estaban sobre él._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto con algo de preocupación_

_Gaara lo miro por un momento y frunció el seño, se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el pantalón molesto. _

_-Si- contesto a secas_

_Shino lo miro por un momento y frunció el seño molesto, se pregunto porque había ido a ayudarlo, aparte de que le molestaba la manera grosera en que lo trataba._

_Bufo levemente, Gaara soltó un leve sonido de burla._

_Shino sintió el aire entrar por la ventana que estaba detrás de ellos, miro los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa y encontró el título del libro que le faltaba por leer, sonrió levemente al ver un poco de esperanza para terminar esa tarea._

_-Ese libro, ¿Podrías prestármelo?- _

_Gaara miro el libro por un instante, tomo su mochila y se la echo al hombro, tomo los libros, Shino frunció el seño, se volteo y se encamino hacia su lugar, era más que obvio que Gaara no sería considerado y que no le prestaría el libro, bufo molesto y camino de nuevo hacia su lugar, mientras el frio y refrescante aire seguía entrando por la ventana. _

_Sintió que lo jalaron del hombro, se volteo levemente, casi se golpeo con el libro frente a el que Gaara le tendía, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Gaara sonrió de lado mientras el aire le movía levemente el cabello. Shino se quedo atónito y a duras penas tomo el libro._

_Gaara sonrió de nuevo antes de soltar el libro_

_-Gracias- susurro Gaara _

_Se volteo y camino hacia la salida sin dar una mirada hacia atrás. _

_Shino se quedo quieto, se dio cuenta que tenia la boca entreabierta y que llevaba unos dos o tres minutos parado en el mismo lugar, con el aire aun refrescándolo, con el libro aun en alto, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de despertar de eso que parecía ser un sueño muy extraño._

_Rememoro los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos, sin saber porque sonrió levemente y sintió un raro sentimiento que lo embargo completamente en unos instantes, miro el libro y tontamente sonrió pensando que tal vez acababa de ver a un ángel sonreír._

**…:::…**

-¿Shino?- pregunto Kiba preocupado

El aludido sacudió levemente la cabeza

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo Kiba

Shino asintió con la cabeza, se revolvió los cabellos y paseo la mirada por la biblioteca, sonrió de lado al recordar de nuevo.

-Estoy bien Kiba- trato de tranquilizar al otro con un tono de voz despreocupado.

Kiba sonrió y lo beso en los labios, Shino respondió el beso con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Te quiero- susurro Kiba con una gran sonrisa

-Te amo- contesto Shino

Kiba sonrió y retomo la lectura del libro frente a él.

Shino lo miro por un rato antes de mirar hacia la ventana, sonrió internamente, creía estar seguro de que no había vuelto a tener esa sensación, ni siquiera con Kiba, miro la ventana y las cortinas blancas moverse al son que el viento les marcaba, volvió a recordar aquella sonrisa, y tal vez, estaba casi seguro que no volvería a ver una sonrisa como esa.

Esa sonrisa.

Tal vez nunca volvería a verla.

**…:::…**

-Oye raro masoquista-

Sasori frunció el seño y fulmino con la mirada a Deidara

-¿Qué quieres?-

Deidara suspiro cansado y se dejo caer sobre la banca, dejo la mochila en el suelo y le dio un largo sorbo a la botella de agua que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Entonces qué paso?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

Deidara suspiro y sonrió levemente.

-Con tu Gaara y el tipo ese-

Sasori frunció el seño y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, se paró de la banca y se echo la mochila al hombro, miro a Deidara por un momento antes de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza.

Deidara chillo levemente y se sobo la cabeza con ambas manos.

Sasori salió del salón con el seño fruncido, llego hasta las áreas verdes y se dejo caer sobre el pasto con la mochila a modo de almohada, suspiro y cerró los ojos, ¿y que si se sentía deprimido?, simplemente quería estar solo y perderse de nuevo en su mente.

Sin muchos ánimos abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de encontrarle figuras a las nubes.

Unos cuantos momentos y de nuevo esa deprimente tristeza volvió, se encontró recordando cosas que lastimaban.

**…:::…**

_Le dio la bolsita con polvo blanco al chico frente a él. _

_Este la tomo y con una sonrisa de drogadicto con su letal adicción frente a él se fue hacia la salida del callejón._

_Sasori apenas y se inmuto, mientras otro chico le pedía otra clase de droga para que su adicción siguiera viva._

_Rebusco entre las gigantes bolsas de la chamarra que traía, mientras otros dos vendedores atendían a sus respectivos clientes, miro hacia la salida del callejón, encontró la droga que estaba buscando, la saco de la bolsa y se la tendió al muchacho._

_-Ya sabes el precio-_

_El chico le tendió los billetes, Sasori sonrió y le entrego la droga, con una rara risa se largo corriendo del callejón. _

_Conto el dinero por segunda vez y se lo metió a las bolsas de la chamarra._

_-¿Qué tal la venta?- le pregunto un señor detrás de él._

_Sasori lo observo por un momento, era un señor más bajo que el, barrigón y con una calva que trataba de ser opacada por un peluquín que solamente hacía notar más la calvicie. _

_Sasori se encogió de hombros_

_-Como siempre- contesto desviando la mirada_

_El señor soltó una risa y se rasco la cabeza._

_-Mis clientes parecen haberse perdido y no han llegado- comento sin dejar de rascarse la cabeza_

_-Tal vez ya están en la morgue- _

_Ese comentario pareció molestar al otro, dejo de rascarse la cabeza, saco un cigarrillo de su pantalón, lo prendió y soltó el humo hacia la cara de Sasori._

_-Eso es echar mala suerte, ¿Te gustaría que te echara mala suerte?- _

_Sasori se encogió de hombros, una chica llego frente a Sasori, en un susurro le dijo que droga quería. _

_-No creo en la suerte, además ya sabes que esto no es un trabajo al cual dedicarme-_

_Saco la droga de los bolsillos de su chamarra y se la tendió a la chica, esta le dio los billetes maltratados y se llevo la droga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Claro- soltó una estrepitosa risa –Solo consigues dinero para tus estudios, yo podría hacer que crecieras en este negocio, solo necesitas decidirte-_

_Sasori frunció el seño y volteo a ver al señor, este le sonrió, Sasori reprimió el gesto de asco que estaba a punto de hacer, el señor desvió la mirada y sonrió antes de levantar los brazos en el aire._

_-¡Pero si es mí adorado pelirrojo!- _

_Sasori alzo una ceja y volteo a ver a quien le gritaba con tanta alegría._

_Vio al chico frente a él, lo examino detenidamente, parecía un chico menor a él, tenía el cabello rojo, de un rojo muy intenso, unas grandes ojeras rodeando sus ojos dándole un aspecto demacrado, un tono de piel pálido enfermo, un tatuaje en su frente en el lado izquierdo, pudo ver que era el kanji de amor, sonrió internamente al ver lo original del tatuaje, sus ropas eran obscuras, una playera negra de manga corta, un pantalón de color negro y tenis grises, se notaba que necesitaba droga en ese mismo instante. _

_El señor se acerco al chico y tiro el cigarro al suelo._

_-Dime Gaara- sonrió de lado -¿Qué elección? ¿Cocaína? ¿Morfina? tu solo pide-_

_Sasori siguió viendo la escena, parecía algo raro que una persona como él estuviera envuelto en ese bajo mundo de las drogas, cualquiera podía ir a parar a ese mundo pero le resultaba difícil que una persona como esa estuviera ahí. _

_Era un chico lindo, parecía vestirse con ropa de calidad, así que no podía entender muy bien cómo es que estaba ahí, algo ahí parecía no cuadrar, parecía que ese chico solo estaba confundido, que en realidad no necesitaba esa mierda para meterse en el organismo._

_Cuando salió de sus ligeras conclusiones mentales vio al señor contar el dinero que Gaara acababa de darle. _

_Torció la boca y movió los billetes frente a Gaara_

_-Esto no es suficiente querido, se necesita más plata- _

_-No tengo más- contesto en un débil susurro_

_-Que lastima- se guardo el dinero –Tendrás que pagarme con otra cosa- murmuro de forma lujuriosa pegando a Gaara a la pared._

_Este trato de alejar al otro, mientras una gran expresión de asco se formaba en su rostro. Sasori miro a Gaara a los ojos, pudo ver la desesperación y la tristeza, trago saliva y alejo al tipo de Gaara._

_-¿Cuánto le falta?- _

_-¿Quieres pagar su deuda?- pregunto con sorna_

_-Si- respondió Sasori a secas_

_El señor bufo, tomo a Gaara del brazo y lo aventó a Sasori_

_-Tómalo es una mierda- bufo de nuevo y se alejo de ahí hasta llegar al lugar donde antes estaba vendiendo._

_Sasori pudo notar que Gaara temblaba y que parecía no tener fuerzas para dejar de sostenerse de la ropa de él, lo miro por un instante antes de acariciar su cabello suavemente, Gaara cerró los ojos y tembló fuertemente, Sasori entreabrió la boca y abrazo a Gaara._

_-Tranquilo- susurro _

_Gaara abrió los ojos levemente y trato con mucho esfuerzo de dejar de estar sobre Sasori. _

_Pudo ver de cerca los ojos turquesa de Gaara, acaricio la mejilla de este y se sintió inseguro. _

_Parecía un pequeño que se había alejado de su madre en un centro comercial, tal vez solo era una persona que había perdido el rumbo._

_-Está bien- susurro protectoramente antes de volverlo a abrazar._

_Gaara lo miro con desconfianza._

_Sasori sonrió de nuevo y volvió acariciar el cabello con suavidad, sonrió levemente y se sintió algo impotente, tenía ganas de proteger a ese chico que acababa de conocer, no quería dejar que alguien más lo tocara, que nadie más lo tratara de mala forma, quería protegerlo cueste lo que cueste._

**…:::…**

Suspiro resignado y sacudió la cabeza.

No pudo evitar que la misma sensación de tristeza volviera con más intensidad, se maldijo a sí mismo, se había convertido en un masoquista y apenas se había dado cuenta del cambio.

Siguió con la mirada en el cielo.

Realmente Gaara parecía un ángel caído, un ángel que había perdido el camino, tal vez por esa razón el se había convertido en algo así como su guardián, porque no quería volver a verlo en ese estado en el que lo conoció.

¡Ha que estúpido, loco y masoquista amor!

Sonrió y se burlo de sí mismo.

Los papeles parecían haberse invertido, ahora el parecía el ángel caído y Gaara parecía su salvador.

Tristemente.

Su salvador aun no se daba cuenta de que necesitaba ser salvado.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo ahí está, espero que les haya gustado, me llego una inspiración al traducir una canción, es inimaginable el poder alentador de una canción.<p>

Respondiendo al review de "Purpleline", me alegra que leas mis historias, y más que las sigas o algo así, supongo que no a mucha gente le gustan mis historias, la verdad yo creo que escribo mal y que necesito mejorar mucho, veras la pareja ShinoXGaara salió gracias a que a mí me encanta Gaara, y tengo una amiga que le encanta Shino, ambas escribimos fanfics, y un día salió la leve platica que nunca nadie había emparejado a Shino y a Gaara, ella dijo que sería genial ser la primera que escribiera una historia sobre ellos como pareja, la idea fue loca, entonces ella comenzó a escribir un fanfic ShinoXGaara, entonces luego yo escribí una historia ShinoXGaara y la subí a fanfictión, a alguna gente le gusto la pareja, y a mí también, tiene un gran potencial esa pareja, en realidad mi pareja favorita es GaaraXNaruto, pero a veces le pido que me diga alguna pareja para escribir y ella siempre dice Shino, por lo cual creo que varias de mis historias tienen a Shino implicado, ¡es inevitable!, digamos que mis parejas favoritas son ShinoXGaara y GaaraXNaruto. ShinoXGaara es una buena pareja que tiene un raro y alucinante potencial para escribir, es muy fácil escribir historias de ellos, no tengo que forzar los sentimientos o las sensaciones, por eso tengo muchas historias de ellos, de acuerdo espero haberte respondido sin extenderme mucho.

Ahora sí, si quieren no presten atención a lo demás pero esto si presten atención.

Pensaba borrar la historia, soy dudosa y bipolar con las historias largas, de ahí porque casi siempre escribo one-shot, pero pensé que todos necesitan un reto, por lo cual no borrare la historia, pero tal vez llegue a atrasarme en algún capitulo, la ultima notificación, en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon, así que eso sería todo.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Tu Felicidad Es Mi Miseria

¡Hola!

Lo sé es lunes, no viernes como había prometido que subiría, me llego un lapsus en el que no pude escribir, luego a mi mente se le ocurre solo trabajar con música, así que bueno aquí esta, aunque algo tarde.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

A D V E R T E N C I A: ¡lemon!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

"Tu Felicidad Es Mi Miseria"

**.**

**.**

Mientras el televisor seguía prendido, con varios comerciales pasando uno tras otro en la pantalla, mientras los libros continuaban arrumbados en el suelo, el control yacía tendido junto a unos vasos vacios en el suelo, mientras todo eso seguía su curso, mientras el ruido del televisor aminoraba los ruidos que se emitían en la habitación.

Shino miro los labios rojos de Kiba, se lamio sus propios labios y se quito los anteojos arrumbándolos en el suelo, sin importarle mucho si se pudieran romper, Kiba sonrió de lado y acaricio levemente las mejillas de Shino, alzo la cabeza y torciéndose levemente el cuello beso los labios de Shino.

Con delicadeza comenzó a alzar la playera de Kiba, sin romper el beso siguió jalando la playera hacia arriba, cortando el beso y de un solo tirón la playera dejo de estar en la piel de Kiba para terminar arrumbada en el suelo.

Kiba acaricio la mejilla de Shino, la luz de la televisión apenas y alejaba un poco la obscuridad.

-Te quiero- susurro Kiba enredando los brazos en el cuello de Shino

Shino sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente, se desabrocho la chamarra y la aventó lejos, se alejo de Kiba y se quito el suéter y la playera restantes, volvió a inclinarse para poseer de nuevo los labios de Kiba con lujuria.

Kiba movió las caderas logrando que Shino gimiera dentro del beso, esa sensación calurosa que los estaba recorriendo de la cabeza a los pies, todas esas deliciosas sensaciones solo se estaban amontonando, logrando que la excitación de ambos subiera.

Shino cortó el beso y comenzó a lamer y morder el cuello de Kiba mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Kiba.

-Una cosa es morder, otra cosa es arrancarme la piel a mordiscos- se quejo Kiba en jadeos.

Shino sonrió y se relamió los labios, bajo las manos hasta el pantalón de Kiba, lo desabrocho y lentamente comenzó a bajarlo.

-Ambos sabemos que te encanta- susurro Shino en la oreja de Kiba

Kiba se mordió los labios, alzo la pierna izquierda y comenzó a rozar la erección de Shino por sobre el pantalón. Este gimió quedamente, término de quitarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior a Kiba, la televisión seguía emitiendo ruidos sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención.

Ambos se miraron por una decima de segundo antes de volver a besarse con lujuria, Kiba gimió dentro del beso, desabrocho el pantalón de Shino y desesperadamente intento alejar las molestas prendas que no permitían el contacto entre ambas pieles.

Shino se quito el resto de la ropa, abrió un poco más las piernas de Kiba y se coloco entre ellas, tomo a Kiba por la nuca y le dio un brusco y a la vez lujurioso beso, ambos gimieron en la boca del otro.

-¿Quieres… apurarte?- insistió Kiba con la voz entrecortada

Shino sonrió sádicamente antes de penetrar a Kiba sin preparación alguna.

Kiba profirió un gemido de dolor y enterró las uñas en la espalda de Shino, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su boca permanecía entreabierta soltando leves maldiciones y ahogados gritos de dolor.

-Estúpido- soltó Kiba enojado sin abrir los ojos.

Shino se quedo quieto y beso los parpados de Kiba, acaricio su pecho y su cabello tratando de que se tranquilizara.

Después de unos cuantos minutos comenzó a moverse lentamente, evitando lastimar nuevamente a Kiba, mordió el cuello de nuevo, dejando nuevas marcas y chupetones, unos cuantos minutos después aumento cada vez más la potencia de las embestidas, el sonido de la televisión era opacado por los gemidos de Kiba.

-¡Shino!- Gimió sonoramente Kiba mientras se corría y manchada el pecho de ambos.

Shino gimió y mordió fuertemente el cuello de Kiba mientras llegaba al orgasmo y se corría dentro de Kiba. Salió del interior de Kiba y se quedo a un lado, jalo las cobijas hasta que los cubrieron a ambos.

Kiba sonrió y acurruco en el pecho de Shino.

-Te amo- susurro Shino mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Kiba.

-Yo te amo mas- respondió con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de encontrar la posición más cómoda para descansar.

Una ligera felicidad lo hizo sonreír tontamente mientras enredaba los dedos en el cabello de Kiba, se sintió feliz de poder estar con Kiba, de poder abrazarlo, de poder besarlo, de tener alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos, beso la cabeza de Kiba suavemente y cerró los ojos.

Sintió de nuevo esa felicidad, abrió los ojos y siguió acariciando los cabellos de Kiba con suavidad, entonces pudo imaginarse que el cabello de Kiba se volvía rojo, que la piel tostada de Kiba se volvía pálida y casi pudo ver como Kiba dejaba de ser Kiba para convertirse en Gaara, y se sintió extremadamente feliz al pensar que el cuerpo que se acurrucaba en su pecho era el de Gaara, sonrió felizmente y abrazo el imaginario cuerpo de Gaara, cerró los ojos y casi pudo sentir que su imaginación hacia que todo se volviera realidad.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos solo se encontró con Kiba sujetándose de su camisa, no encontró a Gaara, solo a Kiba con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir.

Y se sintió como una basura.

Por estar imaginando estar con otra persona.

Por tratar de que Kiba se volviera Gaara.

**…:::…**

Sasori se revolvió molesto en el pasto, dejo el libro sobre sus piernas y volteo a ver Gaara. Este miraba hacia arriba mientras arrojaba pequeñas hojas secas, suspiro y sintió el aire golpearle la cara de forma cariñosa, sonrió todavía más al ver que revolvía los cabellos de Gaara de manera graciosa.

Jalo los audífonos de Gaara, este lo miro enojado y se froto levemente las orejas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto enojado

-Los amigos hablan, no se quedan solo callados-

Gaara se encogió de hombros

-Intento platicar contigo-

De nuevo se encogió de hombros restándoles importancia a lo que Sasori decía

-Necesitas amigos-

-¿Para qué?- bufo molesto –Ya tengo bastantes-

Sasori frunció el seño, golpeo a Gaara en el hombro y se acomodo de nuevo en su lugar.

-Naruto y yo somos tus únicos amigos- susurro Sasori molesto

-Con ustedes basta-

Tontamente Sasori sonrió, se sentía importante e incluso apreciado por Gaara.

Sonrió de nuevo y guardo el libro en la mochila, suspiro y miro las ramas del árbol.

-Pareces una adolescente enamorada- se quejo Gaara poniéndose un audífono.

-Tal vez si estoy enamorado-

Gaara soltó una risa burlona mientras oprimía un botón de su reproductor.

-Solo falta que me digas que te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga- dijo con sorna sin apartar la vista de su reproductor.

_¡Bingo!,_ pensó Sasori para sí mismo, torció la boca y trago saliva.

-¿Tendría algo de malo?-

Gaara se encogió de hombros

-Es una mierda, uno no puede enamorarse de sus amigos, por algo está la etiqueta de "amigos"- bufo molesto y dejo el reproductor en el pasto –Una amiga no puede ser una novia-

-¿Por qué?-

Gaara volteo a ver a Sasori

-Simplemente es algo estúpido, no puedes convertir la amistad en amor-

Sasori bajo la vista y sonrió tristemente, de alguna forma se sintió pisoteado por las palabras que Gaara había dicho.

-¿Y si un amigo tuyo se enamora de ti?- sin levantar la vista trago saliva de nuevo -¿Qué harías Gaara?-

-Rechazarlo y cortar todo lazo de amistad- respondió fríamente

Sasori sintió que un puñal se enterraba en su pecho, un gran nudo en la garganta pareció quererlo asfixiar y sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle levemente, que ironía era aquel asunto, se había enamorado de el mejor amigo que no creía en el amor entre amigos, que asunto tan masoquistamente estúpido.

-Pero bueno- Gaara suspiro levemente y estiro los brazos –Eso nunca pasaría, porque los únicos amigos que tengo son Naruto y tú-

Y eso solo logro destrozarlo más, solo logro que el dolor en su pecho creciera, pero él era el que debía ser fuerte, aunque eso fuera lo más doloroso en toda su vida, trago saliva y trato de controlar las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo del lugar, simplemente levanto la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Gaara, este le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Me acompañas a la alberca?- pregunto Sasori con una sonrisa en el rostro

Gaara torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto mientras bajaba la vista levemente.

-Tengo práctica, se acercan las competencias, ya sabes-

Gaara bajo un poco más la vista, Sasori se sintió un poco culpable por la reacción del otro.

-Yo…-

-Está bien- interrumpió Sasori –Si no quieres ir no te voy a obligar-

Gaara subió la cabeza y miro a Sasori con la boca aun torcida, frunció levemente el seño.

-No me acercare a la alberca- sentencio Gaara sin mirar a Sasori

Sasori sonrió y se paro del pasto, se sacudió el pantalón y le tendió la mano a Gaara para ayudarlo a pararse, este la tomo y se paro rápidamente sacudiéndose el pantalón unos segundos después.

Emprendieron la caminata hacia las albercas, tardaron apenas unos cuantos minutos en llegar, cuando llegaron ya había otros cuantos chicos dentro, Sasori fue hacia las bancas blancas de metal mientras Gaara lo seguía a paso lento, dejo la mochila y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Gaara se sentó a un lado de donde Sasori había dejado sus cosas, de nuevo tenía ese gesto de disgusto en el rostro.

Sasori termino de quitarse la ropa y dejo todo amontonado sobre la mochila.

-Prometo no tardar-

Gaara asintió con la cabeza mientras Sasori se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia los demás chicos.

Mientras Sasori nadaba Gaara se limitaba a mirar el agua con desagrado, se sentía cada vez mas asfixiado, el ruido de las personas al nadar, otros cuantos hablando esperando su turno, mientras unas chicas locas le gritaban a algunos chicos desde las bancas, el ruido del agua, las pequeñas gotas que llegaban a salpicarlo por accidente, todo se amontonaba y podía sentir que entraría en un ataque de pánico si no salía de ahí en ese mismo instante.

Trato de tragar saliva pero su boca estaba seca, sintió que el sudor comenzaba a descender desde su frente, le faltaba aire y cada vez se sentía más mareado, frunció el seño y recargo la cabeza en sus manos, trato de controlar su respiración pero parecía casi imposible.

Cada vez mas asfixiado, sintiendo como las paredes se derrumbaban a su alrededor, el maldito sonido del agua taladrando sus oídos en un terrorífico martirio, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien?- susurro Sasori poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Gaara abrió los ojos, alzo levemente la cabeza y miro a Sasori por unos cuantos segundos.

-Vámonos- dijo casi en suplica

Sasori asintió y tomo su mochila con sus cosas.

-Solo voy a cambiarme- dijo con voz suave antes de ir hacia los vestidores.

Gaara se sintió mareado de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se revolvió el cabello tratando de recuperar su tranquila respiración.

-¡Vamos se acabo el tiempo!- grito el entrenador

Gaara abrió los ojos levemente solo para ver como todos salían del agua para ir por sus cosas, se sintió aliviado de que el sonido del agua disminuyera, vio a otros chicos entrar por la puerta principal mientras que los demás se iban a los vestidores.

Vio a Shino entrar después de que todos los demás entraran, tembló ligeramente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspiro levemente y sintió que su respiración se tranquilizaba levemente.

Abrió los ojos y frunció el seño al escuchar que el sonido del agua aumentaba de nuevo, Sasori salió de los vestidores y se acerco a paso a rápido a donde estaba Gaara.

-Listo-

Gaara asintió y se paró de la banca, sintió que todo el daba vueltas, trato de enfocarse en Sasori pero no pudo, no supo como termino entre los brazos de Sasori, dio una bocanada de aire con esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sasori preocupado

Gaara asintió de nuevo mientras trataba de pararse

-Solo vámonos- susurro Gaara caminando lentamente.

Shino diviso a Gaara caminar hacia la salida junto a Sasori, sonrió de lado y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la salida, logrando llegar antes de que salieran.

Sasori y Gaara se quedaron parados frente a Shino.

-Gaara quiero hablar contigo-

Sasori lo miro con el seño fruncido, deseo poder matar con la vista.

-Está bien-

Shino sonrió levemente.

-Atrás del edificio de primero- dijo Shino antes de ir de nuevo hacia la alberca

Gaara retomo el camino hacia la salida, en cuanto estuvo afuera dio una gran bocanada de aire y se sintió liberado de todo el estrés y el pánico que tenia.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- pregunto Sasori enojado

Gaara se encogió de hombros

-Quiere hablar conmigo, no hay nada de malo en eso-

Sasori frunció el seño levemente, mientras en su mente aparecían miles de formas de matar lenta y dolorosamente al abúrame.

-Me quedare contigo- sentencio Sasori

-No es necesario, estaré bien y tú tienes que irte a casa- se dio vuelta para encarar a Sasori sonriendo de lado alzo la mano a modo de despido –Nos vemos mañana- al terminar de hablar se dio vuelta y camino hacia la cafetería.

Sasori sintió la necesidad de ir tras él y obligarlo a irse con él, pero eso solo demostraría que no tenía confianza en Gaara y solo provocaría una pelea entre ambos, aunque deseara más que nada ir tras él, tenía que controlarse, tenía que tragarse su amor y su orgullo y dejar que Gaara resolviera las cosas solo.

Se sintió como un maldito al acomodarse la mochila y caminar directo a la salida, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía dejar que todo eso se solucionara sin que el interviniera, si Gaara necesitaba su ayuda la pediría.

**…:::…**

Gaara pateo una roca que estaba cerca, suspiro cansado de estar esperando, vio a un maestro pasar frente a él mirándolo con desdén antes de seguir su camino.

Gaara bufo levemente, considero el hecho de que se veía realmente patético esperando a Shino detrás del edificio de primero.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho-

Gaara alzo la vista del suelo solo para encontrarse a Shino caminando hacia donde él estaba con paso lento. Se paro del suelo y se sacudió levemente el pantalón, se acomodo la mochila y miro a Shino con interés.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto algo impaciente.

-¿Impaciente?-

-De alguna forma-

Shino sonrió y dejo la mochila en el piso.

-Quería hablarte sobre la otra noche, el día de tu cumpleaños, me dijeron que estaban diciendo que…-

-Yo no dije nada- interrumpió Gaara –Alguien estuvo por ahí esparciendo rumores y dando a entender otras cosas-

-Lo sé, no era precisamente sobre los chismes de lo que quería hablar-

Gaara lo miro expectante.

-Quiero hablar sobre nuestra relación-

-Dejaste en claro lo que querías, solo fue un deseo fugaz, tu lo dejaste en claro yo lo acepte, problema resuelto-

-¿Podrías callarte y dejarme hablar?-

Gaara frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

Shino espero a que dijera algo pero Gaara se mantuvo callado, se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

-Estuve pensando, sobre lo que paso ese día, me resulta imposible alejar ese raro sentimiento que tengo hacia a ti, pensé que tal vez un beso y ya seria todo lo que pasaría entre nosotros pero creo que no fue así, y eso llega a confundirme, no sé si lo que siento por ti es mayor a lo que siento por Kiba, o si es menor o solo un capricho mío- se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar –Y eso es realmente molesto, así que me veo en la necesidad de estar junto a ti, porque si no estoy junto a ti me siento extrañamente preocupado y me comienzo a preguntar cosas tontas, no sé cómo solucionar todo esto-

Gaara lo miro frunciendo levemente el seño

-No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres-

-Creo que lo que siento hacia ti es una especie de cariño-

-¿Eso es algo malo?-

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros levemente –Lo que sé es que te quiero para mi, solo para mí-

Se acerco rápidamente a Gaara y tomándolo de la cintura lo acerco a él besándolo bruscamente en los labios.

**…:::…**

Sasori pateo la lata vacía de refresco frente a él.

No podía alejar esa sensación de que no debía haberse ido, de que tenía que estar con Gaara, trago saliva y siguió caminando por la calle casi vacía, miro hacia atrás, no había caminado mucho, estaba a unas cuatro calles de la escuela, si daba vuelta ahora tal vez llegaría a tiempo para evitar que algo malo pasara.

Pero que era exactamente lo malo.

¿Qué Shino llegara y lastimara a Gaara?

Si tal vez eso era lo malo, tal vez necesitaba ir, tal vez Gaara necesitaba su ayuda y el simplemente estaba pensando en si volver o no.

Se giro levemente, y miro hacia la nada, espero una señal de que debía volver a la escuela, pero no paso nada, solo el viento mover sus ropas y su cabello, frunció el seño molesto, si seguía de esa forma no llegaría a ningún lado.

Se acomodo la mochila y camino de nuevo hacia la escuela, tal vez no le había llegado ninguna señal pero tenía un raro presentimiento que le decía que debía de ir, por otro lado una parte de él le advertía que no debía, que debía ir a su casa, que si llegaba y encontraba una escena que no le gustase cosas malas pasarían.

Pero no podía controlarse, simplemente no sabía porque, mientras seguía discutiendo consigo mismo llego a la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi no había gente más que unos cuantos chicos saliendo de la escuela y otros maestros salir agotados de la escuela.

Se dirigió al edificio de primero pero no había nadie alrededor, tal vez y solo estaba alucinando y Gaara ya se había ido, tal vez si era mejor haberse ido a su casa.

Torció la boca mientras de manera estúpida avanzaba hacia el edifico, lo miro por un instante sin encontrar a nadie paseándose por los salones, comenzó a andar y se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio, escucho un leve jadeo, sintió su corazón parar levemente, apresuro el paso, mientras algo en el le decía que debía parar y no seguir caminando, aun así ignoro a su propio instinto y siguió caminando a paso veloz.

Y se sintió estúpido por no haber hecho caso a su instinto.

Mientras Gaara tenía entrelazados los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shino, este lo acercaba tomándolo por la cintura, dándose un pasional beso, trago saliva con pesadez al ver la escena, sin poder despegar la vista, como un masoquista viendo su propia muerte, siguió mirando como sus ilusiones y su amor se desmoronaban frente a él, siguió presenciando aquella horrible escena.

Apretó los puños sintiendo un odio carcomerlo, frunció el seño y pudo sentir que unas leves lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, rechino los dientes y quiso gritar en ese mismo momento. Ahora lo único que quería era matar a Shino Abúrame por arrebatarle el amor de Gaara.

-Solo mío- dijo Shino posesivamente

-Solo tuyo- susurro Gaara sobre los labios del otro.

Sasori pudo sentir que el puñal se retorcía lenta y terriblemente, pudo sentir un inmenso dolor en su pecho así como pudo sentir los ojos llenarse cada vez más de lágrimas, mientras él era como un fantasma que veía todo sin que nadie lo viera, de alguna forma sintió que acababa de morir, morir para complacer a tu ser amado, realmente, no era una forma muy grata de morir.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo ahí está, este es creo el más largo, pero así llegan a ser muchos de mis fanfics, capítulos largos, gracias a "Taika" y a "Purpleline" por dejar review, me animan a seguir subiendo.<p>

Bueno si dejan review prometo no matar a nadie.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. ¿Me Dejaras Aquí Tirado?

¡Hola! Si lo sé tarde milenios en continuar, la inspiración llegaba y se iba, y si las cosas estaban así el capitulo iba a ser una mierda.

Pero me compre unos guantes lindos, y supe que tenía que terminar esto así que aquí esta.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

"¿Me Dejaras Aquí Tirado?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

No estaba loco.

No. Sasori sabía que no estaba loco, lo que había escuchado hace unos instantes había sido un gemido. Frunció el seño y miro la puerta frente a él, con rabia golpeo la puerta tres veces.

Escucho unas leves voces y volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza, no se quedaría como un idiota esperando lo inevitable, detendría esa locura que había comenzado desde hace unos días, costara lo que costara.

Alzo de nuevo la mano para volver a golpear la puerta, justo en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gaara con un el seño fruncido.

Estaba molesto, Sasori pudo notarlo muy bien, así como también noto que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, que su cabello estaba revuelto, que su ropa estaba desacomodada y que tenía un chupetón en el cuello. La puerta se abrió un poco más y Shino apareció detrás de Gaara, Sasori frunció el seño, fulmino con la mirada a Shino, quien solamente se acomodo los lentes.

-Me voy- anuncio Shino con voz cortante –Kiba me espera-

Gaara lo miro por un solo instante antes de asentir con la cabeza y abrirle paso, Shino salió del departamento y con paso lento y a la vez rápido fue hacia las escaleras. Sasori volteo encontrándose con la misma mirada molesta de Gaara.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué pasa entre Shino y tú?-

Gaara frunció el seño de nuevo y miro a Sasori torciendo la boca.

-Nada-

Dio media vuelta y se adentro en el departamento. Sasori entro al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspiro resignado apoyándose levemente en la pared, desde el día en que había visto a Shino besándose con Gaara había tratado de evitar que ellos se vieran, porque lo sabía muy bien, Shino solo jugaba con Gaara de una forma muy descabellada, pero Gaara parecía no darse cuenta o tal vez no quería darse cuenta.

Camino hacia la sala, dejo la mochila en el piso, Gaara estaba sentado en el sillón negro que estaba en medio de la sala.

-Estoy harto- confeso Sasori.

Gaara no respondió, apenas y lo miro un segundo.

-Estas saliendo con Shino-

-No- respondió Gaara cortante

-Tienes razón, estas siendo la puta de Shino-

Gaara volteo a ver a Sasori dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante, tal vez sería el momento perfecto para callar, pero Sasori estaba harto, no quería que lastimaran a Gaara, pero si se quedaba callado dejando a Gaara hacer lo que le placiera los resultados serian catastróficos y dolorosos, si quería seguir protegiendo al pelirrojo tenía que afrontar las cosas, aunque el otro no quisiera, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón aunque eso significara herirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasori?-

-Que te des cuenta que lo que estás haciendo está mal, al final el único que acabara mal serás tú-

Gaara desvió la mirada y se paro del sillón.

-Soy un adulto, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, si algo sale mal al final, será por mis decisiones, si yo mismo cavo mi tumba será por mi culpa- volvió a mirar a Sasori amenazantemente –No necesito tus sermones sobre como manejo mi vida-

-Si los necesitas, si no fueran por mis sermones seguirías en las drogas, seguirías robando y consiguiendo dinero de maneras insólitas, si no fuera porque me preocupo por ti aun seguirías siendo una mierda de persona que solo vive por droga-

Gaara apretó los puños y bajo la vista, tal vez si estaba siendo duro, pero era la única manera que quedaba, había intentado alejar a Shino de Gaara, había intentado dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso sin entrometerse, pero no podía, simplemente ya no podía seguir viendo como ese maldito utilizaba a Gaara, no podía quedarse callado, no podía seguir viendo que Gaara se destruía a el mismo, no, ya no podía seguir sin hacer nada.

-Eres un estúpido- siseo enojado

-No, solo trato de que abras los ojos y afrontes la realidad, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo Gaara-

-Si no quieres verme triste de nuevo entonces déjame en paz-

Sasori suspiro

-No puedo, porque si te dejo seguir con esto solo dejare que te destruyas tu solo, él no te quiere, compréndelo-

-¿Tu que podrías saber?-

-Si te quisiera no estaría con Kiba- susurro Sasori enojado, era un poco más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Gaara bajo la vista, y todo se quedo en silencio, un incomodo silencio que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No quiero- susurro Gaara

Sasori lo miro por un instante, tal vez ya había recapacitado.

Alzo la mirada y miro a los ojos a Sasori

-No dejare esto-

Sasori frunció el seño y apretó los puños fuertemente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es lo más cercano que he tenido al amor- Bajo la vista sonriendo tristemente

Sasori se sintió derrotado, destrozado por lo último, el había tratado de darle protección y cariño a Gaara, intento hacerlo sentir como si fueran una pequeña familia, incluso había ocultado sus sentimientos para no incomodarlo, todo, dio todo lo que pudo, para que al final le dijeran que no fue importante para Gaara.

Se quedo parado sin hacer nada.

-No quiero perder ese sentimiento- susurro Gaara

No hizo nada, no contesto lo último que dijo Gaara, no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, solo apretó los puños cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que sus uñas estaban comenzando a cortar su piel, solo podía sentir un dolor y una rabia inmensas, miro a Gaara con el seño fruncido, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero su cuerpo no le permitía hacer nada, más que quedarse quieto.

-Cuando yo me equivoque deberé afrontar las consecuencias solo, como siempre ha sido-

Rechino los dientes y frunció un poco más el seño, el había estado ahí, tratando de ayudarlo, y solo llegaba un idiota que arruinaba todo, pero más idiota era Gaara por caer en ese juego, bien si eso era lo que él quería estaba bien, que importaba si estaba enojado, si tomaba decisiones apresuradas, ya no le importaba, Ni ser el protector que se había jurado seria, ni proteger a Gaara, ni alejar a Shino, ya nada le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Justo ahora, mientras la ira lo carcomía por dentro, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

Venganza.

**…:::…**

-Nee Shino ¿Aún me quieres?-

Shino miro a Kiba con el seño fruncido, Kiba simplemente mantenía la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo y jugando con sus pies.

El lugar olía a café, casi no había gente en esas horas del día, por eso era el momento perfecto para ir y relajarse tomando un exquisito café. Sin preocupaciones, sin ruido más que una suave música de fondo, el suave olor que inundaba el lugar solo hacía que los enojos o frustraciones se alejaran.

Pero al parecer a Kiba solo le hacían dudar más las cosas.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- pregunto Shino llevándose el vaso con café a los labios.

Kiba jugó con sus pies, parecía que Shino evadía las preguntas respecto a ese tema, pero es que la inseguridad lo estaba matando, mientras Shino estaba a su lado se preguntaba si tal vez su romance había llegado al final, si tal vez Shino se había cansado de alguien tan ruidoso como él, tal vez el amor se había acabado.

-Contesta la pregunta- susurro Kiba con un extraño tono frio

-¿Tuviste un día malo?-

-No evadas la pregunta- trago saliva con trabajo

Shino miro a Kiba con detenimiento, mientras Kiba seguía jugando con sus pies, sentía la mirada penetrante de Shino sobre él, de alguna forma se sintió feliz, porque le hacía recordar que si Shino lo miraba así trataba de decir de una forma extraña "te quiero", pero el encanto parecía estarse acabando.

Shino bufo levemente llevándose de nuevo la taza de café a los labios.

Kiba se sintió rendido, tomo su mochila y se fue del lugar casi corriendo, apretando los puños a cada paso que daba, sintiéndose remplazado, tal vez y el amor si se había acabado, pero, ¿Y si no era así?

Se quedo parado y miro hacia atrás, espero unos segundos, espero, simplemente tenía la esperanza de que Shino fuera tras él para hacerlo entrar en razón, para decirle que el amor aun seguía ahí.

Solo que sus esperanzas quedaron destrozadas, nadie salía del café, no había alguien que lo persiguiera para calmarlo, no había un Shino que fuera a abrazarlo, ya no había "tal vez", solo un rotundo "Ya no te amo" dicho indirectamente.

Volvió la vista al frente y camino de nuevo, solo que esta vez el dolor en su pecho era real, las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos eran reales, el desencanto en su amor era real, entonces comprendió que el dolor que el amor te deja era real.

Llego a las jardineras detrás del edificio de segundo, se dejo caer en el piso, derrotado y con dolor, trago saliva con pesadez, no quería llorar, si lloraba solo demostraría que era débil y no quería ser débil, quería demostrar que él no se sentiría mal por una decepción amorosa, quería demostrarle a Shino que podría continuar sin él.

Aun así seguía sintiendo ese dolor al no haber sido perseguido.

Abrazo sus piernas y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, no quería llorar pero los ojos le escocían cada vez más, mientras el dolor parecía aumentar en vez de disminuir, tal vez se había apegado demasiado a Shino, y por eso ahora sufría, por su error.

¡Malditos errores que uno comete!

Alzo un poco la vista, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraban extrañados, otros simplemente no se dignaban a verlo, tal vez daba más pena de la que él se imaginaba.

Miro por todo el lugar, esperando verlo, pero simplemente se encontró sin esa persona especial buscándolo, diviso a Gaara a unos cuantos pasos, tirado en el pasto, mirándolo, frunció el seño, no quería hacerlo pero no pudo evitar culpar a Gaara por lo que le estaba pasando, el se había entrometido, de alguna forma había alejado a Shino, tenía ganas de levantarse y matar a ese entrometido, ese imbécil que había alejado a su amado.

Hundió de nuevo la cabeza, se sentía pésimo, no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, dejo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, no se imagino que serian tantas lagrimas, no se imagino que dolería tanto, quería que nada de eso pasara, quería que todo fuera de otra manera.

Siguió llorando, que importaban las clases, que importaba que la gente lo viera, que importaba que Gaara viera su sufrimiento, no encontró alguna razón para dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

Trago saliva con pesadez y alzo la cabeza, Shino estaba parado frente a él, sonrió tristemente.

-¿Tan imbécil eres?- pregunto dolido escondiendo la cabeza de nuevo entre sus piernas.

-Kiba…- susurro Shino arrodillándose frente a él, bajo la mirada y abrazo al otro fuertemente

Kiba trato de alejarlo, peleando consigo mismo para no perdonar a Shino.

-Lo lamento- susurro Shino contra el odio de Kiba –No pensé que te sintieras tan mal-

Hundió cada vez más la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por un instante.

-No quiero verte llorar, te amo demasiado-

-Shino idiota- Susurro Kiba limpiándose con dificultad las lagrimas.

Abrazo a Shino por la cintura recargando la cabeza en el hombro. Shino sonrió y beso la cabeza de Kiba con ternura.

Gaara frunció el seño, se levanto del pasto y dio un bufido de molestia cuando se fue del lugar, sintió celos, porque él quería ser tratado así, quería tener un amor así, quería ser querido por Shino de esa manera, mientras el enojo lo carcomía.

Llego al laboratorio de química, se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, unos minutos después tocaron la chicharra, alumnos comenzaron a salir, Sasori salió con una cara molesta, miro a Gaara por un momento, se paro frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- contesto Gaara parándose del suelo –Dijiste que tendrías la siguiente hora libre-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gaara?-

-¿No puedo verte?-

-¿Terminaste la insana relación con Shino?-

Gaara frunció el seño y bufo mirando hacia otro lado

-Mientras no hayas terminado esa "relación" no me busques, no quiero tener nada que ver en eso-

-Actúas como alguien que tiene miedo-

-No tengo miedo- se acomodo la mochila en el hombro –Soy precavido-

Gaara bufo molesto y se fue de ahí murmurando maldiciones, parecía que no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar.

Sasori lo miro con resignación, suspiro y camino hacia la dirección contraria.

-Esta vez dejare que te hundas en el infierno- susurro para sí mismo

Gaara no había querido escucharlo, el se lo había advertido, le había dicho que esa relación acabaría mal, pero no quiso escucharlo, simplemente se tapo los oídos, bien si esa era la decisión que había tomado la respetaría.

Aunque por dentro se sintiera mal, Gaara lo merecía, tal vez así abriría los ojos, tal vez así se diera cuenta que solo trataba de protegerlo, suspiro de nuevo, tenía una rara sensación y algo en el le decía que solo estaba actuando como un niño que quiere venganza, de alguna forma era verdad, solo quería venganza, ver sufrir a Gaara, era un deseo muy cruel, pero era lo que quería.

Lo dejaría equivocarse, hundirse poco a poco, lo dejaría solo, ya no habría salvador, ya no habría segundas oportunidades, el infierno se convertiría en su mundo.

Como un sádico vengativo no pudo evitar desear ver cuando eso pasara.

**…:::…**

Shino tomo de la playera a Gaara, lo estampo contra la pared y lo beso en la boca reprimiendo el quejido de dolor.

Gaara lo empujo antes de que el beso se intensificara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shino enojado

-No se supone amas a Kiba-

-Si, que tiene eso que ver con esto-

-Si lo amaras no estarías engañándolo, así que no lo amas-

Shino bufo y se recargo contra la pared

-¿A qué viene todo eso?-

-Quiero que elijas- Gaara torció la boca -¿Kiba o Yo?-

Shino sonrió de lado y soltó una risa burlona.

-¿De verdad crees que esto funcionaria?-

Se acerco a Gaara rápidamente, tomo sus muñecas con las dos manos y las pego contra la pared.

-Contéstame algo, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-

Gaara frunció el seño y trato de soltarse del agarre

-Te dije que te deseaba mas no que te amaba, yo amo a Kiba, pero por ti solo siento un deseo sexual, solo eso, ¿Creíste que si me hacías elegir te elegiría?- dijo con sorna –No podrías ser más absurdo, yo nunca te elegiría por sobre Kiba, hay una gran diferencia entre Kiba y tu, y es que yo amo a Kiba por el daría mi vida, pero en cambio a ti solamente te deseo-

Gaara frunció el seño y trago saliva con pesadez

-No te amo Gaara, fue tu culpa pensar que yo te amaba, fue tu error no el mío-

Soltó a Gaara y se recargo contra la pared, Gaara agacho la mirada y se sintió frustrado.

-Entonces si tanto lo amas… ¿Por qué estás conmigo?-

-Porque tú me lo permitiste, me dijiste que serias mío-

Shino miro su reloj y suspiro

-Me voy- hizo un ademan con la mano

-¿Y si te dijera que te amo?- susurro Gaara antes de que Shino se fuera

-¿Crees que eso cambiaria algo?, un "te amo" no cambiaría nada, porque yo no siento cariño por ti, para mí solo eres el chico con el que deseo acostarme solo eso, no eres más que algo de una noche-

Abrió la puerta y salió del departamento sin hacer mucho ruido.

Gaara trago saliva y se dejo caer al suelo, se sintió pisoteado, se jalo los cabellos y comenzó a llorar, Sasori tenía razón, estaba haciendo una estupidez, se había metido en algo que no debía, había perdido el orgullo todo por un momento de insensatez.

Pisoteo el suelo varias veces y reprimió gritos en su garganta, quería desaparecer ahora mismo, quería que todo desapareciera, había sido usado y el mismo lo había permitido, sintiendo que estaba cayendo en el infierno poco a poco y apenas se había dado cuenta, apretó fuertemente los ojos y rechino los dientes.

Realmente su vida parecía estar convirtiéndose en un infierno.

Un infierno que el mismo había creado.

* * *

><p>Listo ahí está, si el final es feo, (no sean callados díganlo: una mierda), me disculpo, estaba terminando cuando se me fueron las ideas.<p>

Gracias a mi nuevo amigo Many por darme ánimos, creo que por algo seguí.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan review seré linda. (Estoy ansiosa por el siguiente capítulo)

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Solamente Otro De Tus Errores

¡Hola!

Sé que me tarde, tengo una explicación y es que me enamore, me correspondieron bla bla bla, entonces enamorada no se puede escribir bien, con mucho esfuerzo escuche música deprimente y vi cosas deprimente para tener inspiración para este capítulo, si no leyeron nada de ahí arribita está bien, solo una disculpa por tardarme tanto

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de kishimoto

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes, Recuerdos_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

"Solamente Otro De Tus Errores"

.

.

.

El sol brillaba sobre la ciudad.

Sin anuncio de algún mal día, solo un soleado y alegre día, que lastima que el clima muchas veces no tiene la razón.

Gaara esperaba sentado junto a la puerta del aula número 8, dándole una fugaz mirada al reloj del celular para asegurarse de que pronto la clase acabaría y podría arreglar las cosas.

Se lo había estado pensado, como terminar con todo ese lio que el mismo se había creado, no encontró muchas soluciones, pero todas llevaban al mismo lugar, terminar la relación que mantenía con Shino.

Aunque no quisiera, aunque una parte de él le decía que había otra opción, una en la que podía seguir con ese maldito amorío, pero ya no quería, tenía que hacer las cosas de manera correcta, tenía que tomar las decisiones correctas, y se sintió como un patético entusiasta, una persona hipócrita que le vende promesas a la gente para tener más dinero.

Patético.

La campana sonó, Gaara se levanto del suelo pegándose a la pared, la puerta del salón se abrió y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, uno por uno hasta que parecía que ya no saldría ningún alumno más.

Tal vez él no estaba ahí, tal vez no había ido a la escuela, o simplemente se había equivocado de salón.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, pensar las cosas de nuevo, pensar la forma de decir las cosas, justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a dar media vuelta lo pudo ver.

Saliendo del salón con una sonrisa de lado acompañado de un chico rubio cuyo nombre no recordaba, cuando cruzo su mirada con la de él, noto que una mueca de desagrado comenzaba a emerger en su rostro.

-Sasori- susurro Gaara con un tono suave de arrepentimiento

-¿Qué quieres?-

Deidara volteo a ver a Sasori con extrañeza, esa frialdad hacia el amigo de Sasori no era algo normal.

-Quería hablar contigo-

Sasori frunció el entrecejo

-Lo siento- dijo Gaara mirando el suelo –Tenias razón-

Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, observo a Gaara de arriba abajo, examinándolo con la mirada, entonces una idea llego a su cabeza, sonrió de lado de forma burlona.

-Lo hizo, ¿Verdad?, te dejo tirado-

Gaara se tenso y apretó los puños.

-Por eso pides perdón, porque ahora que te dijo que eras solo un juego es cuando te das cuenta de que fuiste un idiota-

Gaara agacho la mirada

-Sé que me comporte como un idiota, se que siempre arruino todo, quiero pedirte perdón-

-Ahora que él se fue es cuando vienes conmigo, porque siempre soy el sobrante, solo soy el que te consuela cuando cometes errores, soy el imbécil que está detrás de ti para que no cometas errores-

-Sasori, yo solo quiero que me perdones-

Deidara simplemente era un espectador sin atreverse a decir algo a favor de alguno de los dos, solo se quedo callado mirando la escena.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Volverás a lo mismo, te diré que algo no es bueno, que no deberías hacerlo y no me harás caso, después cuando te des cuenta que cometiste un error vendrás llorando a mis brazos para que arregle las cosas, y volverás a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, es tu circulo vicioso-

-¡Se que soy un idiota!- Gaara apretó los puños y rechino los dientes –Se que soy una mierda de persona que no te merece como amigo, pero tú siempre has estado ahí para mi, siempre me has apoyado, tu nunca me has dejado solo, eres la única persona que nunca me ha dejado solo y que nunca me dejaría solo-

Sasori rio burlón, Gaara agacho la cabeza, sabía que había hecho cosas estúpidas, pero Sasori le había prometido estar con el por siempre y protegerlo, ¿Podía recordar esa promesa?, aun después de todas las estupideces que había cometido.

-No- sentencio Sasori a Secas

-Por favor Sasori, lo siento mucho, se que hice mal…-

-No me interesa, dijiste que harías las cosas como quisieras, dijiste que enfrentarías tus errores tu solo, no me tomaste en cuenta, solo te preocupaste por ti, no estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, por mi puedes hundirte en el infierno-

-Sasori deberías escucharlo-

-¡Cállate Deidara!- volteo a verlo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina –Tu dijiste que siempre habías estado solo, que enfrentarías las cosas solo porque nunca nadie había estado contigo, yo estuve ahí, pero no lo notaste porque no notas nada que no sea tu y estoy harto de tu egocentrismo- Sasori miro a Gaara, aun tenía el deseo de venganza, aun quería verlo sufrir.

-Lo sé y te pido perdón-

-Me da igual, vete con él, ve de nuevo a meterte esa mierda en las venas, haz lo que se te dé la gana, me da igual si te lastiman, no me importas mas en lo absoluto, ve y muérete en un agujero, yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo-

Termino de hablar sin esperar una respuesta de Gaara se fue del lugar dando zancadas, Deidara miro con algo de tristeza a Gaara para después seguir a Sasori.

Ya no había solución, había tratado de hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes, pero no había logrado nada; las palabras de Sasori lo habían herido profundamente, como butano quemando su piel, las palabras solamente lograban herirlo cada que las recordaba, apretó los puños, trago saliva y reunió todas sus fuerzas para no romper a llorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Sasori no había recordado su promesa, no había recordado esa promesa, y en parte toda la culpa la tenía el mismo, por haber herido a Sasori sin darse cuenta, ahora volvía a estar solo y todo por sus acciones, todo por su culpa, ya no había nadie que lo ayudara a seguir adelante, no había quien lo ayudara, solamente estaba el, estaba solo.

Ya no había lugar a donde ir.

**…:::…**

Bufo molesto, miro la hora que su reloj de mano daba, se sintió molesto por tener que esperar tanto, si no llegaba en 5 minutos se iría, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que estar esperándolo.

Como si acabara de invocarlo, diviso a Gaara a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, bufo molesto, era molesto tener que esperar tanto, tenía que ir con Kiba, le había prometido verse ese día.

Gaara llego con paso lento y la cabeza mirando al suelo, quería acabar con todo eso de una buena vez, quería simplemente remediar las cosas como pudiera, no quería que esa sensación de culpa siguiera presente.

-¿Qué querías?- pregunto Shino con voz enojada

Gaara trago saliva con pesadez, sentía el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza le dolía y los ojos le escocían.

-Terminar- contesto en voz baja

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto, con este juego que solo me está hundiendo, no quiero seguir siendo tu juguete, quería otra cosa, no esto-

Shino miro a Gaara por un instante, parecía derrotado, tal vez arrepentido de todo, sonrió levemente de lado y soltó una risa burlona.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo con sorna –Sasori te dijo que yo era malo y tu no le creíste, creíste que yo te amaba, cuando te dije que tu no significabas nada te diste cuenta de que cometiste un error, trataste de decirle a Sasori que te ayudara pero el te dijo que no y ahora tratas de remediar las cosas-

Gaara frunció el seño y apretó los puños.

-Adivine- sonrió de nuevo y miro hacia otro lado –Eres tan patético-

No pudo negarlo, era verdad, no era más que un ser patético.

-Solo quiero acabar con esto, vuelve con Kiba, yo no te daré nada más-

Shino frunció el seño

-¿Crees que con esto se soluciona todo?- volvió a reír burlón –No podrías ser más estúpido, iras a los brazos de Sasori para que te consuele, y me querrás olvidar y trataras de seguir con tu vida, te aseguro que eso no pasara así-

-Me da igual- susurro con desdén

-Me das lastima- comento Shino sin ningún sentimiento

-No me interesa-

Gaara quiso darse vuelta pero Shino lo detuvo

-No será tan fácil-

Gaara lo miro a los ojos retadoramente

-Puedes pensar que él te va a perdonar pero no es así, estoy casi seguro que no tomaste en cuenta ninguna de sus advertencias, supongo que eso lo hirió, pero tu seguiste y eso solo lo hirió mas, ¿Sabes a la conclusión que llega una persona herida?... no, supongo que no lo sabes, te lo diré, hay dos opciones, olvidar o… venganza- completo con un tono frio

-¿Qué… quieres decir?- la última frase había logrado que su tono de voz

-Que ya no hay nadie que te salve, cualquier opción que Sasori elija da igual, porque de cualquier forma te quedas solo, pero supongo que no pensaste en eso cuando decidiste meterte conmigo-

Shino soltó el brazo de Gaara que había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo.

-Ignorarlo fue como cavar tu propia tumba, ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora estas solo, pero claro nunca pensaste en eso, ¿Verdad?-

Gaara agacho la vista y sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, tal vez si era verdad, no había nada que solucionara lo que había hecho solo su estupidez, su infinita estupidez, tembló levemente al pensar que todo lo que Shino decía se hiciera verdad.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta que todo era verdad. Sasori no lo perdonaría, se lo había dicho de una forma tan fría que no había porque dudar, no había alguien más que lo ayudara, no había nadie más con quien ir, no había camino hacia donde correr, no había salida, no había nada.

-¿Lo ves? estas solo, sin un amigo que te ayude- rio tétricamente – ¿Creíste que yo me quedaría contigo? ¿Creíste que yo te juraría amor eterno?-

Gaara alzo la vista, la sonrisa burlona de Shino solo lo hiso sentirse peor de lo que se sentía.

-Creo que para el mundo solo eres un error, un pequeño punto erróneo que debería ser borrado-

¿Quién podía quejarse?

Todo lo que Shino decía parecía tan verdadero, solo era una escoria en la vida de todos, solo una mancha que podía ser desvanecida fácilmente.

-Kiba me espera- anuncio Shino dando media vuelta y caminando hacia otro lado

Gaara se quedo justo donde Shino lo había dejado, temblando levemente, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos, con un nudo en la garganta que lo hacía ahogarse poco a poco, no importaba ya si se sentía mal, si se había dado cuenta que se había equivocado, si había tratado de solucionarlo, si se arrepentía, había cometido un error que no se podía reparar.

Comenzó a ver borroso y enseguida sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, trago saliva con pesadez, temeroso y patético, todo era verdad, todo estaba arruinado, nadie a quien acudir, tal vez solo era un estorbo en la vida de los demás, tal vez nunca pude ser otra cosa, tal vez ese era su único destino.

Nadie debería tener un destino como ese, pero las cosas no eran como todos decían, las cosas a veces eran dolorosas, a veces todo iba mal, solo que en la vida de Gaara, muchas cosas parecían ir muy mal, y ya no quería soportarlo.

Respiro con esfuerzo y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su playera, si ya no había marcha atrás ¿para qué seguir ahí?, si solo era un estorbo ¿para qué seguir viviendo?, si solo era un error ¿para qué evitar lo inevitable?

Tembló levemente, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir, no sabía con quien ir, no sabía nada, excepto que algo en su pecho dolía, que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo; tal vez no había algo mas porque luchar, nadie entendería lo que sentía, porque nadie sería tan estúpido como para cometer sus errores.

Miro el cielo en busca de una respuesta, tal vez una señal divina que lo ayudara a salir de ese infierno, busco una respuesta en el mismo, sin encontrar nada, el viento movió su cabello, y seco un poco los caminos de lagrimas, con tristeza sonrió al cielo.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar que creía seria el indicado.

Con un solo pensamiento en la mente, una sola meta que seguir, la ultima meta que tendría en su vida.

Quería morir.

Morir de la peor forma.

**…:::…**

Había sido paciente, se había quedado afuera escondido hasta que creyó que no había nadie, entro dejando la puerta entreabierta, con una sutil señal de que alguien había entrado, había sido sutil y paciente, demostrando que realmente quería esto.

Saco su celular y reviso la bandeja de salida de sus mensajes, abrió el último mensaje enviado.

"_en la piscina estará lo que dejaste de mi"_

Había tratado de sonar lo menos dramático posible, no había recibido respuesta, dejo el celular en el piso, había estado pensando todo ese tiempo, se había preguntado si había otra salida, pero no había encontrado nada, lo único que quería era terminar con esa miseria de una vez por todas.

-Solo un error- se dijo a si mismo

Se levanto del suelo, miro el celular y lo tomo consigo, miro a su alrededor, las alturas nunca le había dado vértigo, miro el techo de aluminio, bajo la vista para encontrarse con la alberca dándole la cara, calculo casi más de 6 metros, la altura no le daba miedo, lo único que causaba un poco de temor en él era el agua, nunca había logrado superar todo lo que el agua le había causado, nunca había logrado superar ese trauma.

Apretó el celular entre sus manos y lo lanzo hacia el agua, cayó casi en el centro de la piscina levantando un poco de agua, el solo sonido del agua moviéndose puro traerle recuerdos no muy gratos.

Quito la vista del agua, mirando solo la plataforma sobre la que estaba parado, esa era la decisión que había tomado, había tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible y ahí estaba el resultado, tal vez la mejor forma de suicidarse era con la cosa que mas odiaba, la única cosa a la que temía.

Solo era un error en el mundo.

Solo había sido un error fatídico para su madre, solo había sido un error molesto para sus hermanos, solo había sido un error latoso para Shino, solo había sido un error desagradable para Sasori, solo había sido un error.

No había logrado nada más que causar tragedia, tristeza y dolor a las personas que lo rodeaban, y eso de alguna manera lo martirizaba.

Respiro profundamente.

Pronto todo acabaría, pronto dejaría de ser una molestia para los demás.

_Solo un error_

Se repitió a sí mismo en su cabeza, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando justo en el borde de la plataforma.

_Solo un error, solo un error, solo un error._

Siguió repitiéndose como si se tratara de un mantra, cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se entumeció, parecía que una parte de él no quería aceptar su decisión, una parte aun quería luchar para conseguir algo mejor, pero la decisión había sido tomada, ya no había lugar al cual correr, escucho ruidos afuera, tal vez se habían dado cuenta que alguien había entrado, si quería que todo se finalizara tenía que darse prisa.

Abrió los ojos y el miedo lo invadió, el agua moverse de una forma rítmica solo lo hacían sentirse peor, comenzó a respirar rápidamente, tembló mientras veía lo que le esperaba, si se lanzaba todo terminaría, y si no lo hacía simplemente seguiría sufriendo, tal vez era de cobardes pero era lo que había elegido.

_Solo un error_

Volvió a decirse a sí mismo, ya no quería ser el que arruinaba todo, simplemente quería acabar de la manera más rápida, apretó los puños y rechino los dientes.

_¡Solo un error!_

Respiro de nuevo y se dejo caer a la piscina, sintió el aire lastimar sus oídos levemente y lo siguiente fue un gran golpe a todo su cuerpo, el agua era fría y mortífera, cerró los ojos y comenzó a patalear en vano, el agua lo ensordecía, respirando mas fuerte mientras entraba en un ataque de pánico.

Ese era todo el final que necesitaba

_._

_Las olas se movían de una forma tan agresiva que lograban asustar a todos._

_La lluvia en si no ayudaba en nada, solo hacía que la fuerza de las olas creciera, que el miedo creciera y que el pánico controlara a todos alrededor._

_-Tranquilo cariño- _

_Gaara no sabía si debía creer las palabras que su madre le decía, se aferro fuertemente a las ropas de su adorada madre tratando de alejar los furiosos sonidos que las olas producían._

_El pequeño barco se movía al ritmo que las olas le marcaban._

_-Mama- susurro Gaara asustado cerrando los ojos_

_-Todo estará bien- trato de consolarlo abrazándolo con más fuerza_

_Nada estaría bien._

_El barco se volcó cuando otra ola le dio de lleno, las pocas personas que había sobre el barco cayeron al agua, todas incluido Gaara y su madre._

_Gaara no sabía nadar pero su madre sí, lo tiro de la ropa para acercarlo a ella, mientras las olas simplemente hacían difícil el trabajo de mantenerse juntos._

_Gaara se aferro a su madre, tosiendo un poco cuando el agua entraba por su nariz, tenía miedo, no se podía ver nada debido a las olas y a la lluvia, la gente gritaba pidiendo auxilio dentro de ese remolino de agua._

_Otra ola mucho más salvaje logro golpear a todos los presentes que ahí había, los gritos de la gente en pánico armaban una macabra sinfonía dentro de todo ese caos._

_Con esfuerzos la madre de Gaara trato de alejarse nadando de ese caos, pero no había lugar a donde ir, todo estaba en su contra, no había escapatoria._

_Grandes pedazos del barco destrozado paseaban como tiburones hambrientos en busca de su víctima._

_-¡Gaara!- grito su madre sin dejar de abrazarlo, como cualquier madre lo haría, proteger a su hijo hasta el final._

_Un pedazo de madera paso cerca tan cerca de ellos que logro herir a Gaara._

_-¡Mama!- grito Gaara asustado cuando sintió la madera hería alguna parte de su espalda._

_Las olas solamente lograron intensificarse un poco más, los gritos de la demás gente que era herida, la lluvia y lo truenos, todo simplemente hacia que parecía no haber escapatoria, Gaara se aferro a su madre tosiendo y llorando, no quería morir y no quería perder a su madre en ese infierno._

_Las olas cayeron sobre ambos golpeándolos con gran fuerza, Gaara sintió el agua entrar a sus pulmones, comenzó a patalear tratando de salir a la superficie, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, los brazos protectores de su madre ya no lo rodeaban, las dulces palabras que su madre le decía habían desaparecido, su madre había desaparecido en medio de ese infierno de agua._

_En vano trato de encontrarla, no había nada, solo agua tratando de asfixiarlo, solo la muerte y la desesperación cerniéndose sobre él._

_En ese infierno de agua no había ninguna esperanza._

_. _

Dejo de luchar tanto, y se dejo guiar por el agua, trato de alejar todos esos recuerdos, pero simplemente no podía, comenzó a toser tratando de sacar el agua que se había colado a sus pulmones, esa pequeña parte que quería seguir luchando pareció darse cuenta de la situación, pareció resignarse, aceptar el hecho de que moriría.

Tristemente pensó que tal vez volvería a ver a su madre, tal vez las cosas no terminaban en ese mundo pero tal vez había alguien desde otro mundo o desde otra realidad esperándolo.

Dejo de patalear y se dejo hundir, cayendo en el abismo de agua que se amontonaba a su alrededor, quiso llorar pues bajo el agua nadie notaria sus lagrimas, tal vez moriría llorando pero nadie lo notaria, lo más triste seria morir llorando y que por el agua nadie lo notara.

Pensó en Sasori, solo había sido otro error para él, y eso lo hizo sentirse culpable, solo había logrado ser un error para la persona que más había querido en toda su vida, solo le había dado penas y desgracias, no le había dado nada, mientras Sasori trataba de darle todo, realmente había tomado una buena decisión, lo dejaría ser feliz, dejaría de ser la molestia que había en su vida.

Estaba atrapado en su tumba, comenzó a perder el aire y la vista comenzó a nublársele, era difícil seguir pensando.

Las fuerzas poco a poco se le iban, tal como la vida que se estaba marchando de poco a poco.

Solo tenía una cosa por la cual lamentarse.

Ser solo otro de los errores de Sasori.

* * *

><p>¡Ahí esta! realmente creo que me esforcé, quería transmitir lo que sentían y bueno alguna parte de mi cree que hice un buen trabajo, si no lo creen díganlo, siendo corteses por favor.<p>

Bueno les tengo una sorpresa y es que ahora mismo escribo el siguiente capítulo, y si sigo como ahora mañana mismo actualizo, una pequeña recompensa por esperar a que esta rara autora actualice su fanfic.

Bien si no leyeron lo de arriba está bien, dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas si dejan un review seré feliz.

Gracias por leer


	7. Enamorado De La Desgracia

Hola! tengo una explicación, hubo una semana en la que fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a la pagina, no sé porque, no podía, después vinieron los exámenes, mi mala memoria, y estuve algo ocupada.

Pido una disculpa a las personas que leen el fanfic y no pudieron leerlo porque no había subido la continuación.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto.

A d v e r t e n c i a: Lemon

Narración normal

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

"Enamorado De La Desgracia"

.

.

Tosió varias veces, sintiendo el agua ahogarlo por un momento, volteo tontamente para tratar de que su cabeza quedara en una posición que le permitiera escupir el agua atrapada en su cuerpo, tosió varias veces más, escupiendo toda el agua que podía, con la molesta sensación de ahogo en la nariz, sin poder abrir los ojos.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, parecía que la muerte era dolorosa, abrió los ojos, aun no había muerto, sintió su cuerpo temblar, tenia frio, los ojos le ardían y no podía respirar normalmente.

Con las uñas trato en vano de rasgar los azulejos del suelo, lastimándose a sí mismo en el acto, ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué aun no había muerto?, trago saliva con pesadez, tal vez el mensaje había llegado a tiempo.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza, si el mensaje había llegado a tiempo, entonces, él estaba ahí en ese mismo instante, pero no parecían sus manos, las manos de Shino eran diferentes, eran tan frías como el hielo, esa mano era cálida, no se atrevió a voltear, siguió mirando el piso tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

Pero no quería encontrarla, quería entrar en una fantasía, una irreal ilusión que lo hiciera sentirse feliz, aun así como cualquier ser humano la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerlo, alzo la cabeza hacia el frente, torció levemente los labios formando una trágica sonrisa, a dos metros de donde él se encontraba temblando estaba Shino, no pudo evitar sonreír con una ilusoria esperanza en la mente.

-Estúpido- fue lo único que Shino dijo

Gaara tembló levemente, de nuevo se sentía destrozado, Shino se dio vuelta y camino hacia la salida, de nuevo sus esperanzas habían sido destrozadas de una manera cruel.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la respiración un poco más relajada.

-¿Qué pensabas?-

Volteo simplemente para encontrar a Sasori mirarlo de una forma extraña, sus ropas estaban mojadas, tenía la respiración entrecortada y el seño fruncido, su rostro tenía una expresión muy rara, parecía miedo, preocupación y enojo, todo combinado logrando crear una extraña mezcla de emociones.

-Sasori…- murmuro Gaara mirándolo con tristeza.

Bajo la cabeza y se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Lo siento-

Sasori lo miro algo extrañado, Gaara comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, parecía un niño pequeño que no sabía a dónde ir, un niño desconsolado al que todos habían abandonado; su cuerpo daba arcadas por culpa del llanto y las lágrimas no se lograban distinguir por culpa de su piel mojada.

Sasori lo miro un instante y relajo el seño, se acerco despacio a Gaara y lo abrazo levemente.

-Vamos te resfriaras-

Ese abrazo y esas palabras cálidas no lograron calmar demasiado a Gaara, parecía que ya no podía sentir el cariño de Sasori, parecía que ya no sabía cómo sentir el cariño de Sasori.

Parecía un muerto en vida

**…:::…**

Llegaron a la casa de Sasori una media hora después, Gaara se había mantenido callado en todo el camino, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, como un muerto viviente se dejo guiar por Sasori hasta llegar al destino indicado.

Ahora mismo Gaara estaba sentado en la cama de Sasori, mirando el suelo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sasori entrando al cuarto

Gaara asintió con la cabeza

Sasori torció la boca, la manera tan rara de actuar de Gaara lo hacía dudar de alguna manera, se acerco al borde de la cama y se sentó a un lado de Gaara.

La colcha de la cama era de color negro, las sabanas de color rojo, el cuarto era espacioso aunque no había muchas cosas, una cómoda de color blanco enfrente de la cama y un pequeño escritorio en un extremo de la habitación. A pesar de los muebles el lugar parecía abandonado, como si algo faltara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Gaara agacho un poco más la cabeza, no quería responder, no quería seguir viviendo, deseo que todo hubiera sido diferente, que Sasori no hubiera llegado a tiempo, que todo se hubiera acabado, solo quería morir, pero era tan patético que ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien.

Patético. Se lo había repetido muchas veces en ese día.

Esa palabra se quedo grabada en su mente, trago saliva con pesadez y subió los pies a la cama abrazándolos y con la vista aun hacia abajo.

Sasori dio un pequeño suspiro entre resignación y tristeza.

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo en vez de tratar de matarte?-

-No me escucharías- susurro Gaara lentamente –Solo soy un pesar para ti-

Sasori pudo sentir el nudo en su garganta y se sintió como un cretino o peor que eso, no había estado para ayudarlo, su maldito deseo de venganza lo había cegado de alguna manera.

Era culpa suya que Gaara hubiera tratado de suicidarse.

-¿Por eso le enviaste el mensaje a Shino?-

Gaara sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-Solo… quería avisarle de mi muerte… de alguna forma-

Sasori apretó los puños levemente.

-A pesar de que el te metió en este problema, a pesar de que el solo juega contigo, aun así lo prefieres a él- Sasori bufo molesto

-No quería molestarte- Gaara escondió la cabeza entre el hueco de sus piernas y sus brazos –No quería seguir siendo el error de tu vida-

Y ese sentimiento de tristeza volvió, miro a Gaara por un instante, tal vez no debió ser tan estricto, tal vez debió ayudarlo, tal vez todo lo que había pasado era su culpa.

Gaara sollozo levemente sin alzar la cabeza, tratando de desaparecer de ese horrible y demencial mundo, Sasori agacho la vista sintiéndose más culpable de lo que alguna vez se pudo sentir, quiso apuñalarse a sí mismo por provocar el llanto de su "protegido".

-Perdón- susurro Sasori

Acaricio los cabellos de Gaara con delicadeza, tratando de calmarlo un poco, evitar que su llanto siguiera, se acerco un poco mas y alzo el rostro de Gaara con ambas manos, limpiando las lagrimas que aun escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento, enserio lo lamento-

Tal vez fue el sentimiento de culpa, tal vez fueron sus ojos, tal vez fueron esos sentimientos que había estado tratando de matar día con día, no importaba en realidad la razón solo importaba que había tomado el rostro de Gaara y había besado con posesión los labios de este. Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer que de ese modo ese momento durara un poco más, mojando los labios de Gaara con su lengua para besarlo con más pasión.

-¡Basta!- se quejo Gaara cortando el beso y mirando a Sasori con algo de miedo

-No puedo, lo lamento Gaara- beso con delicadeza los labios de Gaara –Solo quiero tenerte para mi… aunque sea una sola vez…- miro los ojos de Gaara con suplica –Por favor, prometo alejarme después de esto, juro que dejare de molestarte, simplemente me iré para dejar de ser un estorbo para ti-

Gaara solo miro a Sasori, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar, entreabrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero no podía, no sabía que decir, no creí poder decir las palabras correctas, ¿estorbo? Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Sasori volvió a besarlo esta vez en la mejilla mientras lo recostaba en la cama con delicadeza, no quería lastimarlo, no quería provocarle más dolor del que ya le había provocado. Acaricio los labios de Gaara con las yemas de sus dedos y por un momento se perdió en los ojos aguamarina de este, sabía que si seguía adelante las cosas cambiarían, pero, ya no podía ni quería seguir en esa posición, quería hacerlo suyo de cualquier manera posible.

Beso de nuevo los delicados labios de Gaara, con delicadeza, evitando forzar las cosas de alguna manera, comenzó a subir la camisa dejando a la vista la pálida piel del pecho de Gaara, un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de este, se levanto levemente quitando por completo la camisa y aventándola hacia algún lado.

-Espera- Gaara interpuso los brazos entre él y Sasori –Por favor… Sasori-

-Lo lamento- susurro Sasori tomando los brazos de Gaara y pegándolos con fuerza al colchón.

Comenzó a lamer desde la oreja hasta el cuello, deteniéndose un momento para morder y lamer la piel que tenía a su disposición, Gaara soltó un pequeño gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Detente- pidió casi suplicando

-No puedo- fue lo único que Sasori logro decir tomando los brazos de Gaara con una sola mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pecho descubierto de Gaara.

Acaricio la entrepierna de Gaara ganando un gemido por el acto, se lamio los labios con lujuria tratando de que el autocontrol siguiera con él hasta el final, beso de nuevo los labios de Gaara y comenzó a desabrochar su propio pantalón, soltó las manos de Gaara y se deshizo de su camiseta, se acomodo tratando de que la posición fuera placentera para ambos.

-¡Sasori para!- le reclamo Gaara con las mejillas sonrojadas –Esto no está bien… esto…-

-Solo dame una oportunidad, prometo hacerlo bien-

El rostro de Gaara se volvió más rojo de lo que ya estaba, agacho la mirada algo consternado.

-Juro que solo será esta vez- Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Gaara lentamente –Después desapareceré de tu vida-

Gaara interpuso las manos para que todo eso parara, Sasori beso la mejilla de Gaara y acaricio el miembro delicadamente, Gaara gimió, mordiéndose el labio para tratar de callar.

-Por favor- suplico Sasori –Solo déjame besarte aunque sea por una vez, déjame hacerte mío por una sola vez, después… te dejare ser feliz con él-

Gaara alzo el rostro mirando a Sasori sorprendido, abrió la boca y gimió fuertemente cuando Sasori adentro sus manos a su ropa interior, no quería ser feliz con él, quería ser feliz con Sasori ¿Qué tan difícil era verlo?

-Déjame amarte por una vez- dijo antes de besar de nuevo a Gaara.

Gaara cerró los ojos y enredo los brazos en el cuello de Sasori.

Sasori se deshizo de la ropa restante quedando ambos desnudos uno contra el otro, Gaara enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Sasori, desvió la mirada evitando los ojos de Sasori, este lamio dos dedos y los acerco a la entrada de su amante.

-¡Sasori!- gimió Gaara cerrando los ojos los más fuerte que pudo

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Gaara continuo con el trabajo de prepararlo, introdujo los dedos en el cuerpo de Gaara, comenzó a mover ambos dedos con delicadeza, sin apresurar las cosas, aunque algo en el le pedía que se apresurara.

-Para…- susurro con quejidos de dolor

Cuando creyó conveniente saco los dedos y se acomodo entre las piernas de Gaara, introduciendo su miembro poco a poco, Gaara gimió de dolor y sollozo levemente, Sasori gimió de placer cuando todo su miembro había entrado, su respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor le daban un aspecto desesperado, quería moverse, quería sentir todo ese placer, pero no quería lastimar a Gaara.

-Te amo- Susurro Sasori en el oído de Gaara, comenzando a mover sus caderas levemente.

Gaara gimió y se aferro a las sabanas de la cama, dolía, pero se sentía tan placenteramente bien, podría haberse vuelto en un masoquista en algún momento y por eso estaba disfrutando lo que ocurría.

Sasori aumento el ritmo y comenzó a masturbar a Gaara, podía sentir que el orgasmo estaba cerca, solo un poco más, unos cuantos segundos más. Sasori gimió fuertemente en el oído de Gaara llegando al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que Gaara.

-Te amo- repitió Sasori con la voz entrecortada abrazando a Gaara

-Sasori- Gaara no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para devolver con la misma efusividad el abrazo, Sasori cerró los ojos y siguió abrazándolo

–Te amo- susurro Gaara con voz quebrada e inaudible

En un tono tan bajo que Sasori no pudo oírlo.

**…:::…**

Gaara despertó algo confundido, podía sentir un leve dolor en las caderas, cerró los ojos y se los tallo tratando de espantar el sueño que aun tenia, sonrió levemente y abrazo la almohada en su cabeza, suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

Sasori no estaba junto a él.

Miro extrañado el lugar vacio junto a él, enredo la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, recorrió la pequeña sala, la cocina y el cuarto de al lado, nada, ni un solo rastro de él, volvió a la habitación y con la vista busco la ropa que Sasori llevaba la noche anterior, no había nada, busco una nota, algo que le dijera el porqué no estaba con él, no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Su mente comenzó a idear cosas no muy agradables, ¿Y si solo había jugado con él? Sacudió la cabeza, Seria muy estúpido pensar algo así, Sasori jamás lo lastimaría de esa forma, lo sabía, Sasori lo amaba, Sasori había sido el único que había logrado alejar el dolor de su vida, tenía que confiar.

Miro el reloj y se percato de que era tarde y el tenía que ir a la escuela, busco su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, salió de la casa de Sasori casi corriendo, tenía que ir a su apartamento por su material para la escuela.

En la escuela trato de buscar a Sasori sin éxito alguno, parecía como si hubiese desaparecido, tal vez, en la próxima hora libre iría a buscarlo por las jardineras, no sabía porque tenía tantas ganas de verlo, simplemente quería abrazarlo, quería tenerlo a su lado de nuevo.

La campana sonó, Gaara tomo sus cosas y salió del salón casi corriendo, en dirección a las jardineras, no quería perder más tiempo, se acomodo la mochila y siguió caminando, volteando a todas partes por si Sasori pasaba por ahí, llegando a las jardineras recorrió el lugar con la mirada, sonrió cuando distinguió a Sasori un poco lejos de donde él estaba, emprendió el camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

Cuando había avanzado unos pasos distinguió al amigo rubio de Sasori, Deidara, recordó su nombre un poco a la fuerza, siguió caminando, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros vio a Deidara abalanzarse a Sasori y besarlo en la boca, sintió un nudo en la garganta, Sasori había abierto los ojos a más no poder, Deidara se alejo de él y agacho la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, Gaara siguió caminando, tenía ganas de matar a ese maldito rubio.

-Lo siento-

Alcanzo a escuchar Gaara.

Frunció el seño y siguió avanzando, era obvio que Sasori lo rechazaría, se lo había dicho, lo amaba a él, no ha Deidara, tuvo un ligero sentimiento de lastima por el chico rubio.

Estaba a unos 8 o 5 pasos de Sasori, Deidara parecía marcharse, Sasori tomo a Deidara del brazo y lo acerco a él besándolo con posesividad, Gaara se quedo estático en su lugar, Deidara sonrió y enredó los brazos en el cuello de Sasori, no era verdad, era una alucinación de su mente, tal vez seguía dormido, Sasori no estaba besando a Deidara, ¿Verdad?, sus ojos empezaron a arderle, sus manos y su mandíbula comenzaron a temblar, su corazón latía rápida y dolorosamente, su garganta formaba un nudo que lo comenzaba a ahogar. Su cabeza parecía darle vueltas, no podía despegar la vista de Sasori.

Trago saliva con pesadez, ¿También fue un juego para Sasori? ¿De nuevo había sido utiliza?, esta vez por la persona a la que amaba.

Deidara despego sus labios de los de Sasori y sonrió felizmente, entonces distinguió a Gaara detrás de Sasori, Sasori volteo para saber qué era lo que Deidara miraba.

La visión de Gaara comenzó a nublarse, todo era borroso y fue cuando sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, sabía que estaba temblando, sabía que ahora podría lucir como un pequeño niño, pero no entendía el porqué.

-Gaara…- logro articular Sasori

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con algo de resentimiento en su voz

Deidara abrazo a Sasori del brazo, sintió los caminos de lagrimas volverse más gruesos, apretó los puños y rechino los dientes, dio media vuelta y echo a correr lejos de ahí, no quería ver eso, no quería saber que de nuevo había sido el juguete de alguien.

¿Todo era una mentira?

¿La persona que amaba también había jugado con el de una forma cruel?

¿Había sido utilizado de nuevo?

Siguió corriendo, sin ninguna dirección fija, con la cara empapada en lagrimas, con una dolorosa sensación en el pecho, quería escapar, de todas las mentiras, de todo el dolor, de toda la desgracia que parecía amontonarse a su alrededor y atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

Un carro detuvo su huida, respiraba entrecortadamente, miro un poco a su alrededor, las calles estaban desiertas, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, las paredes a su alrededor estaban llenas de grafitis, había un negocio enfrente de comida rápida que estaba cerrado, se dejo caer en el pavimento, rechazando el dolor de sus rodillas al chocar con el frio y duro suelo.

Sasori lo había utilizado, de la forma más cruel posible, tal vez había sido una venganza por no haberlo escuchado, no había sido cierto lo que había dicho, no lo amaba, apretó mas fuerte los dientes, se había acostado con él para vengarse, se jalo los cabellos frenéticamente, se sentía sucio, comenzó a rasguñarse los brazos, el cuello, la cara, quería borrar las marcas, quería borrar las pruebas de que había sido utilizado, quería borrar las caricias, los besos, quería borrar la mentira de su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos paro de atacarse a sí mismo, miro sus manos, temblaban y tenían sangre, en si él estaba temblando, hundió las manos en su cabello y grito lo más fuerte que pudo, que importaba si se desgarraba la voz.

Siguió llorando, sin importarle si alguien lo veía mal, quería desaparecer ahora mismo, quería dejar de sufrir, ya no soportaba seguir en ese infierno, ¿Por qué toda la desgracia lo perseguía?

¿Por qué todos lo lastimaban?

Miro el pavimento por un instante, trago saliva y trato de respirar, la cabeza empezó a punzarle alarmantemente, dolía, más que todo lo demás, esto dolía mucho más que todo lo demás, las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer por sus mejillas, mientras en su mente se formaban miles de preguntas, preguntas que era obvio no sabría contestar.

Parecía que la desgracia se había enamorado de él, persiguiéndolo para hacerle saber que estaba con él.

Tal vez lo más triste del hecho era que el sentimiento parecía volverse mutuo.

La desgracia se había enamorado de él y él parecía estarse enamorando de la desgracia.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, no recuerdo en que memoria deje el siguiente capítulo, ahora mismo lo estoy buscando, no tardare mucho en encontrarlo (Espero)<p>

Respondiendo al review de purpleline:

Mi edad… es mi secreto, bueno no, tendrías que darme tus razones para que te lo diga, lamento tener que pedírtelo pero en este mundo loco y raro es mejor saber primero las razones, claro después de eso te diría mi edad.

De acuerdo, dudad, aclaraciones, felicitaciones son bien recibidas si dejan un review seré feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Las Pastillas No Sirven

Hola

Si lo sé soy una maldita, por haber abandonado de esta forma el fanfic, lo lamento, enserio lo siento, pero las cosas no fueron muy bien que digamos, pasaron cosas malas y bueno dolorosas, así que no sabía si debía continuar con esto.

Aun así me anime a seguir con este fanfic y tara! Resulta que aquí está el capitulo que había prometido. Enserio mis más sinceras disculpas, lamento no haber actualizado, espero que puedan perdonarme

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Capitulo 8

"Las Pastillas No Sirven Pero Valla Que Es Divertido"

.

.

.

Miro el callejón desde el otro lado de la calle, agacho la cabeza y trago saliva, palpo levemente el bolsillo de su pantalón, sintió los billetes, frunció el seño y se dispuso a cruzar la calle en busca de lo que necesitaba, entro al callejón y de alguna forma los recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a salir uno por uno, distrayéndolo de su camino inicial, con la mirada busco al tipo que necesitaba, en cuanto lo encontró se dirigió con paso veloz hacia su encuentro.

El tipo no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de gordo y tenía el mismo peluquín de antes, al parecer había notado la presencia de Gaara, se volteo para encararlo, enseguida una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Gaara!- exclamo con entusiasmo

Gaara torció la boca y desvió la vista.

-Hola- saludo en un susurro

-¿Qué vienes a hacer por aquí?- sonrió de oreja a oreja –Ese pelirrojo te dejo ¿Verdad?-

Gaara se tenso y lo miro asesinamente

-Tal vez encontró alguien mejor con quien coger-

-No vine para platicar-

-Hace mucho que no te veía, pensé que ese Sasori te había alejado del vicio, pero como dicen tus errores te persiguen hasta la muerte- Sonrió mirando el suelo, parecía divertido – ¿Entonces cual será tu elección?-

-Lo más fuerte-

Sonrió mirando a Gaara retadoramente

-Unos feriantes me trajeron mercancía nueva- de la mochila junto a él saco unas pequeñas bolsas de plástico –Según me dijeron se llama "Puerta de Hades", he vendido solo dos y mis clientes me dijeron que es lo mejor que habían probado-

Gaara miro las bolsas, las pastillas dentro eran de un color verde esmeralda.

-¿Te arriesgas?-

Gaara saco el dinero de su pantalón y se lo extendió, el vendedor lo tomo y sonrió contando los billetes.

-Suficiente- susurro contento, se guardo el dinero y le tendió dos bolsas a Gaara. –Me pregunto porque le pondrían un nombre tan estúpido, parece como si hablaran de un refresco-

Gaara frunció el seño, en su mente se formaban miles de insultos por la poca inteligencia que demostraba, se guardo las pastillas en la bolsa del pantalón, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ese callejón.

-¡No me contestaste Gaara!- Grito un poco el vendedor -Sasori te dejo por otro, al final no le gusto como eras en la cama ¿Verdad?- sonrió lascivamente y soltó una risa burlona

Gaara apretó los puños y rechino los dientes

-Por tu reacción creo que es verdad- volvió a reír burlonamente.

Gaara salió del callejón con algo de desesperación e intensas ganas de matar al estúpido vendedor.

Cruzo la calle y entro al restaurante que había enfrente, se sentó en una mesa al fondo, miro por la ventana, y espero a que la camarera llegara.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto con una sonrisa y a la vez acercándole la carta a Gaara.

Gaara tomo la carta y señalo algo al azar, la camarera asintió, tomo la carta y se fue hacia la barra. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la camarera volviera y le entregara su orden a Gaara, un vaso de refresco y una hamburguesa fue lo que dejo en la mesa.

La camarera le dio una sonrisa y se alejo tarareando una canción, Gaara miro el plato frente a él, pellizcó un poco del pan y se lo llevo a la boca, tragando el diminuto bocado con esfuerzo, miro por la ventana, no había nadie, apenas y pasaba un auto o una persona por ahí, era algo obvio, las calles estaban pintarrajeadas, había basura por la banqueta y el callejón de enfrente donde varias personas vendían droga no ayudaba a que la gente quisiera pasear por esas calles.

Tomo el vaso y le dio un trago al refresco, frunció el seño y alejo el vaso de él, las bebidas gaseosas nunca habían sido de su agrado, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco las pastillas, trago saliva con pesadez, tal vez no era lo correcto, podría encontrar otra salida, otra forma de seguir con su vida a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, tal vez esta no era la mejor forma de enfrentar las cosas.

Saco las pastillas de la bolsa y las dejo en el plato junto a su intocable comida, las miro y por un instante pareció que las pastillas se convertían en fuego color verde esmeralda, se mordió el labio, quería encontrar alguna razón para no atragantarse con esas píldoras, quería encontrar una esperanza para tirar esa droga, quería pensar que aun podría haber un final feliz.

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado, la maldita miseria se cernió de nuevo sobre él, apretó los puños y rechino los dientes, no quería llorar de nuevo, no quería seguir recordando, no quería seguir sufriendo.

Tomo las pastillas del plato y las observo un momento más, se mordió el labio inferior y entreabrió la boca, se lo había prometido, nunca más volver a tomar droga, nunca volver al abismo del que lo había sacado, pero él ya no estaba ahí, él lo había traicionado, había jugado con sus sentimientos y su cuerpo, había destrozado todo lo que tenia, entonces… ¿ya no había salida? Si. Había una sola salida.

-Al diablo todo- susurro enojado

Abrió la boca y se trago las pastillas rápidamente.

Los resultados fueron casi inmediatos, sintió como todo empezaba a distorsionarse, su mirada se volvía borrosa, sonrió mientras sentía que el alivio lo comenzaba a inundar, la euforia y el alivio parecía alejar todos sus problemas, todo el dolor que tenia, fue cuando las cosas se pusieron mal, la vista volvió y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, comenzó a temblar y a respirar entrecortadamente, se sintió desesperado y paranoico, comenzó a alucinar, un fuego negro comenzaba a quemarlo casi podía sentir el fuego quemar su piel sin piedad, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de su ataque, nadie quería darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la respiración comenzó a faltarle, sentía como si sus huesos empezaran a quebrarse uno por uno, con un infinito dolor, quería gritar pero no tenia voz, quería pararse pero su cuerpo no les respondía, estaba encerrado en su terrorífica alucinación.

Sintió su garganta cerrarse dejándolo sin respiración, trato desesperadamente de encontrar algo de aire, mientras todo a su alrededor tomaba un color negruzco, el fuego paso a un color verde brillante y una gran reja se alzo ante él, tal vez las pastillas estaban actuando demasiado bien, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho el fuego comenzó a rodearlo y las puertas de la reja se abrían ante él, se había olvidado de que debía respirar, por ese momento el bendito aire no le importaba, sonrió de lado, miro la reja detenidamente, el nombre le iba perfecto a las pastillas.

Parecía que realmente estaba frente a las puertas del inframundo.

Y eso era espeluznantemente gracioso.

**…:::…**

Sasori estaba tenso, enojado y triste. Tal vez ya estaba loco de todas las emociones que estaba teniendo.

Suspiro largamente y se sobo las sienes, fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, hace un par de días que no veía a Gaara, sabía que había actuado mal, pero el solo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El teléfono sonó asustándolo levemente, miro el aparato desde la cocina, no le dio importancia y siguió bebiendo su agua. Todo este asunto se había salido de control, en pocas semanas habían pasado miles de cosas, todo había llegado muy rápido. El teléfono siguió sonando insistiendo a que contestaran, Sasori miro con el seño fruncido el teléfono, quería culpar a alguien por todo lo que estaba pasando.

El horrible sonido irritante del teléfono había logrado su cometido, irritar.

Sasori suspiro de nuevo y camino hasta el teléfono, apretó la tecla de contestar y le dio otro trago al vaso de agua.

-Hola- dijo desganado

-¿Sasori?- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto algo enojado

-Soy… soy Temari- pudo escuchar llanto

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Sasori…- fue lo único que logro decir antes de que se soltara a llorar, Sasori podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica claramente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo desesperado

-Gaara… tuvo una sobredosis-

Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejo caer el vaso, apenas y le importo cuando el agua mojo su pantalón y los vidrios rodearon sus pies.

-¿Dónde estás?- logro preguntar con un nudo en la garganta

Temari seguía llorando desconsoladamente

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto de nuevo esta vez con un tono demandante

-En el hospital Vive- respondió Temari entrecortadamente

-Voy para allá-

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente, tomo las llaves del auto y salió casi corriendo del departamento, no podía creer que Gaara hubiera tenido una sobredosis, había dejado ese maldito vicio hace mucho, le había jurado que nunca caería de nuevo en eso.

Trago saliva con pesadez y acelero el paso, el había provocado todo eso, tenía que empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

**…:::…**

Gaara entreabrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso, la cabeza le punzaba, se llevo la mano a la cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor, gruño y abrió los ojos completamente, había mucha luz en ese cuarto, sintió un dolor en su otro brazo, bajo la vista y vio una aguja encajada en su brazo.

De pronto supo donde estaba, recordaba haber pasado por lo mismo hace algunos años, miro la habitación, era blanca, completamente blanca, cobijas blancas, sabanas blancas, paredes blancas, frunció el seño y torció la boca, las pulsaciones de su cabeza empezaban a calmarse.

-Parece que al fin despiertas-

Gaara volteo guiándose por la voz que acababa de escuchar

-¿Shino?- susurro algo asombrado

-Al parecer tienes a todos preocupados allá afuera- dijo señalando la puerta.

Gaara soltó una leve risa

-Como si les importara-

Shino sonrió de lado y se acerco a la cama

-Tus hermanos estaban muy preocupados-

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-Mi padre trabaja aquí, cuando iba saliendo te vi entrar en una camilla y escuche a los doctores hablar de una sobredosis, me quede para ver qué tal te ponías-

-¿Ahora te importo?-

Shino alzo los hombros quitándole importancia a la pregunta.

-Me di cuenta que actué mal, quería pedirte perdón-

Gaara sonrió y cerró los ojos acomodándose un poco en la cama, las camas de ese hospital eran duras como piedras.

-Le dije a Kiba las cosas que hice, el me perdono siempre y cuando yo me disculpara contigo-

-Parece que él de verdad te ama-

Shino sonrió de lado

-Lamento la forma en la que actué, las cosas que te hice, el jugar contigo, lamento haberte lastimado, espero que puedas perdonarme- Shino se recargo levemente en la cama.

-Está bien- Gaara suspiro –Te perdono-

Shino suspiro y se revolvió el cabello.

-Sasori está afuera desde hace unas horas-

Gaara se estremeció y agacho la vista

-No quiero verlo-

-Que lastima, el al parecer si quieres verte- Shino torció la boca -¿Te hizo algo?-

-Lo que todos hacen conmigo- hizo una pequeña pausa y trago saliva –Usarme-

Esa simple palabra parecía quemarle por dentro, carcomiéndolo con dolor.

Shino miro a Gaara un momento

-Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer- se dirigió a puerta y poso la mano sobre la perilla –Te lo debo-

Abrió la puerta despacio encontrándose con Sasori frente a él, Shino torció levemente la boca.

-Nos vemos Gaara- susurro sin voltear y salir del cuarto apenas rozando a Sasori en el acto

Gaara miro a Sasori por un momento y volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Gaara con voz pesada

-Quería saber cómo estabas, Temari me llamo y me dijo que habías tenido una sobredosis- Sasori suspiro entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se acerco a la cama y se quedo mirando a Gaara por un instante –Prometiste no volver a usar esa mierda-

-Tal vez-

Sasori frunció el seño

-¿Qué es lo que querías lograr?-

-Nada, solo quería olvidar el hecho de que soy un error en la vida de todos…-

-No eres un error- interrumpió Sasori algo enojado

-No eres quien para decirlo, solo me has estado usando- Gaara frunció el seño, miro a los ojos a Sasori –Lárgate de aquí-

-Yo nunca te usaría-

Gaara sonrió de lado

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Gaara retadoramente -¿Entonces porque estabas con ese chico después de lo que hiciste conmigo? Eres igual que todos, me usas para tus fines, ¿Quieres escucharme rogarte para que sigas jugando conmigo?-

Sasori lo miro algo asombrado, las cosas que decía no tenían ningún sentido

-Tú odiabas a Shino porque según tú el solo jugaba conmigo, al final terminaste haciendo cosas peor que las que él hizo, me esperanzaste, jugaste conmigo de una forma cruel, prometiste cuidarme y quedarte conmigo y después solo destrozaste todo, al final solo fui un juego para ti…-

-Te equivocas-

Gaara sonrió tristemente

-¿Qué equivoco? ¿Enserio? No lo creo, tú te acostaste conmigo y dijiste que me amabas, dijiste que no me dejarías solo, al final solo me dejaste solo y destrozado, es por eso que me metí esa mierda de nuevo, porque quería olvidar todo, olvidar las caricias, las promesas y esperanzas rotas, los juegos sucios que hiciste, quería dejar de sentir este maldito dolor en mi pecho-

Los ojos de Gaara se pusieron rojos y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Sasori lo miro y se sintió culpable, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué torturaba de esa manera a la persona que más le importaba?

-Yo…-

-¡Cállate!- grito Gaara jalándose el cabello -¡No quiero escucharte, no quiero más falsas promesas, no quiero más juegos, yo solo te quiero a ti pero tú no a mí, así que solo lárgate de una buena vez, tal solo déjame de nuevo en el abismo!-

El corazón de Sasori empezó a latir rápidamente, y sintió como si algo estrujara su pecho y en su garganta comenzó a formarse un enorme nudo, el parecía llevarle desgracia a la persona que mas amaba, el solo quería proteger a Gaara, quería protegerlo de cualquier cosa, tal vez, estaba tan enfocado en eso que no se había dado cuenta que la verdadera desgracia de Gaara era él, que él era el que lo hacía sufrir inimaginablemente, bajo la mirada, los sollozos ahogados de Gaara lograban hacer que el dolor en su pecho aumentara considerablemente, quería hacer lo correcto, pero no tenía la menor de idea de que era lo correcto.

Rechino los dientes y cerro los ojos fuertemente, tal vez lo mejor, lo correcto, era alejarse de Gaara, aunque esa idea fuera aterradora y dolorosa, a pesar de eso, tal vez esa era la única salida, tal vez lo mejor sería irse, dejar de causar tanto dolor.

-Lo lamento, nunca pensé que mis acciones te hirieran de esa forma-

Gaara se limpio las lágrimas con las manos

-Lo mejor será que yo me aleje para siempre, eso es lo correcto para ambos-

El corazón de Gaara se detuvo por un instante, estrujo las sabanas en sus manos y miro con odio a Sasori, lo odiaba, odiaba que hubiera jugado con él, que hubiera destrozado todo, y odiaba que tomara decisiones él solo.

-Yo te prometí que desaparecería, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, me iré de tu vida Gaara, para no provocarte más dolor, para dejar que seas feliz con la persona que amas- la imagen de Shino apareció en la mente de Sasori –Me alejare para que puedas ser feliz-

Gaara sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, sentía que todo estaba siendo confuso, tantas emociones que lo carcomían, que jugaban con el dolorosamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Gaara en un susurro agachando la cabeza

Sasori lo miro levemente

-Porque yo te protegeré, porque yo vivo para ti-

Gaara sintió que esas palabras estrujaban su corazón fuertemente, ¿Por qué parecía darse por vencido tan fácil? ¿Por qué parecía que no quería ser egoísta? ¿Por qué lo dejaba volver al abismo?

-Eres un imbécil- Susurro Gaara con las manos tapando sus ojos

-Si- Sasori sonrió tristemente –Esa palabra me describe muy bien-

Gaara miro las sabanas con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, no quería que Sasori se fuera, era contradictorio, pero no quería que lo abandonara, no quería volver a ese horrible abismo.

-No hagas esto… por favor…- susurro Gaara tratando de que esas palabras lograran su cometido.

-Es lo correcto- Sasori se acerco a Gaara –Porque yo tengo que protegerte- acaricio el cabello de Gaara y se inclino para besarlo en la frente –Yo protegeré tu sonrisa, aunque eso signifique perder la mía-

Sasori se separo de Gaara y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta

Gaara no quería que eso terminara así, las cosas no podían terminar tan fácil, las cosas no debían terminar así, eso no era lo correcto, eso era lo más incorrecto, sintió su cuerpo temblar, si Sasori cruzaba esa puerta, si se alejaba, si lo dejaba de nuevo en la obscuridad, el no podría soportarlo, no era tan fuerte como para soportar eso.

Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había pasado no había servido para nada, escucho la puerta abrirse y Sasori salió del cuarto, Gaara frunció el seño, se sentía débil, no estaba en condición para pararse de la cama.

_Estúpidas pastillas_

Logro pensar rápidamente, miro la intravenosa, no dejaría que todo se fuera a la mierda tan fácil, las pastillas podían ser un asco, podían arruinarle la vida, pero de alguna forma, lo hacían apreciar y ver las cosas con más claridad, a pesar de no servir de nada tenía su parte buena, la parte entretenidamente divertida.

Jalo el cable de la intravenosa soportando el dolor que causo ese acto tan apresurado, aventó las cobijas hacia otro lado y se paró de la cama sintiendo que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, Ho si sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, tal vez aun no desaparecía toda la droga de sus venas y de cierta forma eso lo alegraba.

Comenzó a caminar, a pesar de no tener fuerzas algo en él lo motivaba a seguir adelante a arriesgarse un poco, a ir tras de Sasori.

Sonrió de lado

Ahí venia la parte divertida.

* * *

><p>Listo ahí está, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Intente no mezclar cosas y guiarme por mi pensamiento inicial, bien ya falta poco para que esta historia acabe, espero que el final que tengo pensado les agrade, bien espero que enserio me perdonen por el gran, gran, gran atraso.

Lamento mezclar mis sentimientos con esto.

Bien felicitaciones, aclaraciones o dudas son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz.

Gracias por leer.


	9. No Estas Prestando Atencion!

Hola

Bueno por primera vez subí dos capítulos en una semana, estuve algo presionada así que lamento si es corto o feo, trate de esforzarme.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

* * *

><p>.<p>

Capitulo 9

"!No estás prestando atención!"

.

.

.

Sasori casi corría, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí, porque dolía, dolía demasiado y sabia que si tan solo dudaba un momento, que si tan solo daba un paso atrás no podría seguir adelante, volvería con Gaara, porque lo amaba, de una forma extraña y egoísta lo amaba, y era precisamente ese amor lo que le estaba causando tanto dolor a Gaara.

Dolía pero era lo correcto tenía que alejarse, alejarse de Gaara para siempre, para dejarlo ser feliz, dejar de interponerse en su felicidad, dejar de provocarle desgracia, a pesar de que eso significaba su propia desgracia, aun así tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, de tres en tres, trago saliva, sintió sus ojos arder, tenía que ir más rápido, alejarse de toda esa locura de todo ese amor, de absolutamente todo.

Cuando al fin salió del edificio dio un gran suspiro, el aire libre lo hacía sentir un poco más relajado, un zumbido persistente en sus oídos hacia que el sonido se distorsionara, miro a su alrededor, frunció el seño, quería dejar de sentir y provocar dolor, pero al parecer todo iba en su contra.

Shino estaba a algunos metros de donde el estaba, sin poder evitarlo el odio surgió en el.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y rechino los dientes, estaba enojado, herido, y aun quería venganza, la maldita venganza lo carcomía, lo sabía, sabía que si se dejaba controlar haría cosas estúpidas, pero, que mas daba, ya había perdido lo más importante para él, todo era culpa de la persona frente a él.

Todo era culpa de Shino.

Respiro rápidamente y se acerco a donde estaba Shino.

Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer, si iba a hablar o a recurrir a la violencia, no tenía idea, y no quería saber lo que haría, porque no quería retroceder, no podía retroceder, dolía demasiado como para ser verdad.

-Shino- llamo al otro cuando se encontraba cerca.

Shino volteo y miro a Sasori levemente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-¿Qué?- susurro Shino sin ánimo

La actitud de Shino solo lograba sacar a Sasori de quicio, solo lograba que la ira y el odio dentro de él aumentara, sus ganas de venganza aumentaban considerablemente.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Sasori mirando hacia otro lado –Si no te hubieras metido en su vida, si no hubieras jugado con él, ahora mismo el no estaría en una cama de hospital por sobredosis, tu eres el culpable de todo-

Shino miro a Sasori por un momento y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Enserio crees eso?-

Sasori frunció el seño

-Yo creo que la culpa de todo la tienes tu- Shino se acomodo los lentes y se aclaro la garganta –Yo no fui el que lo abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, yo no me acosté con él, yo no hice nada más que besarme algunas veces con él, lo demás lo provocaste tu-

-Yo…-

-Tú lo abandonaste, lo esperanzaste con "tu amor" para después destrozarlo con alguien más, lo usaste de una forma cruel, entonces al verse en el hoyo negro en el que tu lo arrumbaste intento salir por la forma más fácil y rápida, la muerte- Shino torció la boca y continuo hablando –Yo le he pedido perdón por las cosas que hice, pero no permitiré que me adjudiques tus errores, si alguien aquí es culpable por su sobredosis ese eres tu-

Sasori bajo la vista, tal vez y era cierto, por eso era mejor alejarse de Gaara, tal vez realmente el provoco todo.

Pero ya estaba harto de los "tal vez"

Se acerco a Shino y lo tomo de la chamarra fuertemente, lo acerco a él bruscamente y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo en el acto. Los lentes negros de Shino cayeron cerca de los pies de Sasori.

Sangre escurrió por el mentón de Shino.

-Golpearme no te quitara la culpa- dijo Shino mirando a Sasori

-El culpable eres tú- susurro Sasori con odio, se acerco a Shino y lo alzo tomándolo de la chamarra, le dio otro puñetazo en la cara.

Shino se sujeto de la camisa de Sasori y lo golpeo con la rodilla en el estomago para después empujarlo con fuerza. Ambos tosieron sangre y se miraron con desprecio, Sasori se acerco a Shino y lo golpeo en el estomago, Shino respondió golpeándolo en la cara, Sasori tomo a Shino de la ropa y lo tiro al suelo en un movimiento fuerte y brusco.

Estaba a punto de patear a Shino cuando alguien lo jalo por atrás.

-¡Basta Sasori!-

Sintió el duro suelo golpearlo, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Gaara mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

Sasori agacho la cabeza y se levanto del suelo

-Entra al hospital- ordeno Sasori con un tono de voz frio

Gaara lo miro confundido, apretó los puños y sintió sus ojos escocerle, últimamente lloraba demasiado.

-¡No vas a seguir golpeándolo!- grito Gaara poniéndose frente a Shino y extendiendo los brazos.

-¿Lo defiendes?-

-¡Si!-

Sasori frunció el seño y apretó los puños fuertemente, sin importarle el daño que se estaba haciendo con sus uñas.

-¿Lo defiendes después de todo lo que te hiso?-

Gaara trago saliva con esfuerzo

-El se disculpo… y yo lo perdone-

Sasori miro el suelo y a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta pero en algún momento algunas personas se habían reunido alrededor de ellos. Se sentía observado, sentía como si todos lo culparan a él.

-Lo perdonaste porque lo amas- susurro de forma dolorosa

Gaara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¡No! yo lo perdone porque él me explico todo-

-¿Te explico porque jugo contigo?-

-Tú no entiendes…- Gaara sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, se sintió fatigado al instante, la droga aun seguía por sus venas a pesar de todo, cayó de rodillas en el piso.

-Tal vez tú puedas perdonarlo pero yo no-

Sintió su cabeza punzarle, miro a Sasori un instante y se llevo la mano al pecho

-Hazlo por mí- suplico Gaara

Sasori quería ir, quería levantar a Gaara del piso y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, cambiar la pagina rota y desgastada que era su vida en ese instante, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, era una actitud absurda.

Shino se acerco a Gaara

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto cautelosamente

Gaara asintió levemente con la cabeza

Sasori frunció el seño y se acerco a Shino.

-¡Basta!- ordeno Shino parándose del suelo –No ves el estado de Gaara, esto debe de acabar ahora-

-Exactamente- Susurro Sasori golpeando de nuevo a Shino –Esto terminara ahora-

Gaara trato de levantarse del piso pero su corazón latía tan rápido y se fatigaba sin alguna explicación. No tenía fuerza alguna.

-Sasori- lo llamo Gaara con suplica –Detente-

Sasori miro a Gaara por un instante.

-No-

Shino golpeo a Sasori en el rostro, Sasori respondió, la gente de alrededor comenzó alejarse para evitar ser golpeadas, un par de personas se acercaron a Gaara tratando de ayudarle, mientras otras fueron corriendo al hospital, tal vez informar de la pelea.

Shino empujo a Sasori haciéndolo perder el control, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso que era el ambiente que los rodeaba, Gaara miro aterrorizado como ambos se olvidaron de su seguridad y continuaron la pelea en medio de la carretera.

Shino y Sasori perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, Shino golpeo el rostro de Sasori varias veces, Gaara grito desgarrándose la voz, escucharon el pitido de algún auto, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de todo.

Se dieron cuenta del peligro que los rodeaba.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Los autos no lograron frenar a tiempo y ellos no lograron quitarse del camino, un auto de volcó y otros dos fueron los causantes de que Shino y Sasori terminaran en el suelo con un charco de sangre extendiéndose debajo de ellos.

Gaara se estremeció y comenzó a temblar fuertemente, sintió las lagrimas escurrir por su mejillas y se quedo sordo, su mirada se fijaba en los dos cuerpos que había a unos metros de él, ya no sentía el palpitar desesperado de su corazón, de alguna forma todo se había detenido, fue cuando sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-Sasori…- logro susurrar con dolor

Su mirada se vio nublada por las lágrimas, se acerco corriendo al cuerpo de Sasori, cayó de rodillas, no podía respirar bien, Sasori respiraba con dificultad, miro a Gaara y sonrió levemente.

-Perdón-

Gaara tembló y estrujo la ropa de Sasori, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Perdóname Gaara-

Gaara sollozo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la fría mirada sin vida de Sasori, sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho dolorosamente, quería respirar pero de alguna forma había olvidado cómo, quería gritar pero no sabía si aun tenia voz, no sabía si aun tenia vida.

No sabía que pasaba y no quería saberlo.

No quería prestar atención a nada, solo quería que fuera una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla la cual acabaría en cualquier momento.

Bajo la mirada, vio su reflejo en aquel asqueroso charco carmesí, le dolió, no quería verse reflejado en la sangre de Sasori, solo quería que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Sentía tanto dolor que no le sorprendería si en vez de agua salada estaba llorando sangre.

Así era como el sufrimiento empezaba.

* * *

><p>.<p>

De acuerdo ahí está, lamento de nuevo si es corto, de acuerdo desde el capitulo anterior lo dije pero bueno, el próximo capítulo es el final de la historia.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, Gracias por leer.


	10. Adicto A Las Alucinaciones

Hola

Si lo sé, soy una muy mala persona, la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo de sobra, entre a un nuevo curso para mi examen en junio y tuve que decirle adiós a mis sábados libres, el curso, la tarea, las evaluaciones, mi flojera, mis distracciones y mi cansancio son una mala combinación.

Lamento la espera.

Espero que les guste el final de esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto.

Narración normal

_Llamada telefónica_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

"Adicto A Las Alucinaciones"

.

.

.

Gaara bebió todo el café restante que había en la taza de un solo trago, suspiro y volvió a llenar la taza con café. Miro el calendario pegado en el refrigerador, el día estaba encerrado con marcador de color rojo, sabía que significaba eso, sabia el significado de ese día.

Suspiro de nuevo y le dio un sorbo al café, se acerco al refrigerador y miro de nuevo el día, volvió a suspirar y salió de la cocina con paso lento, entro a la sala y se sentó en la mesa frente a su computadora.

Repaso las últimas líneas escritas, dio otro sorbo al café y miro el reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para la hora acordada, guardo el documento y comenzó a balancearse en la silla, el día parecía ser soleado, el teléfono sonó, Gaara dejo la taza sobre la mesa a un lado de la computadora.

Se levanto de la silla, fue hacia el teléfono y apretó la tecla de contestar.

-¿Hola?

_-Dime que ya terminaste- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea._

-Está terminado- Gaara miro de reojo la computadora –Puedes venir ahora mismo si deseas.

_-Estaré ahí en 5 minutos- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que colgaran._

Gaara dejo el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a la mesa, reviso el texto del documento unos cuantos segundos, le había costado escribir eso, era casi como su vida, solo que retratada en letras Arial 12.

Bebió todo el contenido de la taza y unos minutos después escucho el timbre sonar repetidas veces, se paró de la silla y fue hacia la puerta, bostezo levemente y abrió la puerta, una chica estaba parada esperando impacientemente, era bajita, delgada, cabello negro corto, lentes de armazón grueso, piel clara y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dijiste 5 minutos.

-Solo me tarde 10 minutos mas- entro a la casa sin pedir permiso.

Gaara suspiro y cerró la puerta.

-No hagas eso- dijo Gaara desganado

-¿Donde esta?

Gaara frunció el seño y señalo la computadora, la chica sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa, tomo la silla frente a la computadora y se sentó, comenzó a leer el archivo perdiéndose en su propio mundo. Gaara la miro con el seño fruncido, se sentó en la silla frente a ella y espero.

Miro el reloj, había pasado una hora desde que se había sentado a esperar. Bostezo y se estiro en la silla, se limpio las pequeñas lágrimas producto de su bostezo y se paró de la silla.

-¿Quieres un café?

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

Gaara se dirigió a la cocina, toco el pocillo con café, estaba frio, suspiro y encendió la estufa dejando el pocillo sobre la llama, se recargo en el lavaplatos y miro el calendario, seguía igual que hace rato, se quedo mirando por un buen rato el calendario, en especial el día encerrado con marcador rojo, se acerco al calendario y con el dedo índice acaricio el círculo rojo que enmarcaba el día, sonrió levemente para sí mismo y fue a quitar el pocillo del fuego.

Tomo dos tazas y las dejo sobre la estufa, tomo el pocillo con un trapo y comenzó a llenar las tazas con café, cuando termino dejo el pocillo, tomo las tazas y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

Cuando entro la chica estaba parada frente al estante de libros, con un cuadro en las manos mirándolos atentamente.

-¿Podrías no tomar las cosas ajenas?

Dejo las tazas de café sobre la mesa.

-Termine de leer, no quedo tan mal- dejo el cuadro sobre el estante y fue hacia la mesa por el café -¿En qué te inspiraste?

Gaara se encogió de hombros, tomo una silla y se sentó.

La chica suspiro y volvió a tomar la foto del estante.

-¿No crees que es algo raro?

-¿El qué?- pregunto Gaara dándole un trago a su café.

La chica se acerco a él con la foto y la puso frente a él.

-El hacer historias con tus amigos.

En la foto aparecía Shino, Sasori, Deidara, Kiba y Gaara, estaban en un tipo de fiesta o algo por el estilo.

Gaara sonrió de lado y tomo la foto, la miro por unos momentos.

-No es normal, Gaara, tus amigos tienen pareja.

-¿Y?

-Puede ser que tus historias sean la forma de dar a flote tus verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez estas enamorado de alguno de tus amigos.

-Eres mi editora no mi psicóloga- bufo Gaara dejando la foto sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué paso con tu novio?

-¿He?

-El sexy chico rubio de ojos azules que vivía contigo.

Gaara soltó una risa burlona y bebió un poco más de su café.

-Leyó una de mis historias y al parecer no le pareció "correcto" que escribiera ese tipo de cosas y mas que fuera emparejamiento con mis amigos- Gaara desvió la mirada –Armo un escándalo y termino largándose al día siguiente.

La chica rio y se sentó de nuevo frente a la computadora.

-Debo admitir que es una buena historia, tiene buena trama, aunque hay algunas correcciones que deben de hacerse, eso y claro el cambiar los nombres, como con todas tus historias- sonrió de manera burlona.

-Por algo eres mi editora ¿no?

La chica torció la boca

-Me llevare el documento, te lo traeré en una semana corregido y después se lleva a la editorial.

Gaara asintió y siguió tomando su café

-¿Estás seguro?

Gaara la miro un tanto cansado

-¿Realmente está bien lo que haces?

-Usar a mis amigos en las historias, tal vez pueda sonar un tanto raro pero de esa forma siento que es más personal, de esa forma puedo sentir cono si realmente yo estuviera en la historia, como si realmente fuera mi vida.

Gaara sonrió y miro la foto.

-Estoy seguro de que no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia alguno de mis amigos, son solo historias que escribo, solo es mi imaginación ayudándome a crear historias, y bueno vivo de eso así que supongo que no importan los métodos lo que importa son los resultados.

La chica bufo

-No entiendo las alucinaciones de los escritores.

Gaara sonrió y miro de nuevo la foto, miro a la chica.

-Alucinaciones de escritores, algún día la gente se volverá loca y los escritores adictos a sus alucinaciones- dijo la chica levantándose de la silla

Gaara sonrió al imaginar que eso pasara, una muy enfermiza y graciosa imagen paso por su mente.

-¿Has pensado en alguna otra historia?

Gaara negó con la cabeza

-Estaba pensando en tomarme un tiempo para relajarme.

-¡Trabajas en tu casa!- reclamo molesta –No me vengas con "tiempo de relajación"

Tomo la taza de café y bebió de un trago todo el contenido.

-Te llamare, espero que tu mente trabaje en alguna otra historia o tendré que venir a patearte el trasero…

-Sabes que esas amenazas no funcionan conmigo- interrumpió Gaara

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pensé en alguna historia de asesinatos.

-¿Parejas?

-Tal vez, yo y Kiba.

De nuevo Gaara fue fulminado por la mirada de su editora.

-Ten cuidado o terminaras volviéndote adicto a tus alucinaciones.

Gaara sonrió mirando su taza de café.

La chica tomo sus cosas y se fue dando un leve portazo.

Gaara se quedo sentado, termino su café y su vista se centro en la foto frente a él, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se estaba entumiendo se levanto de la silla, se estiro y tomo la foto, fue hacia el estante y la acomodo en su lugar correspondiente.

Sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa, riéndose de sí mismo.

Tal vez.

Solo tal vez.

Podría ser que fuera un adicto a las alucinaciones.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo ahí está, realmente espero que les haya gustado el final, me esforcé un poco, hubo un pequeño problema con el título de el capitulo pero al final decidí dejarlo así.<p>

Agradecimientos:

Taika: gracias por tus reviews y por decirme los errores que tenía el fanfic o simplemente por subirme el ánimo, gracias por leer.

Purpleline: muchas gracias por tus reviews, realmente me alegrabas el día con tus reviews, no es fácil tener reviews y seguiste la historia hasta el final, muchas gracias. (Por cierto tengo 15)

Gracias también a todos los que hayan leído el fanfic, a los que hayan puesto en favoritos el fanfic, y a todos los que hayan seguido el fanfic hasta el final.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
